Odd Couples 2 : Maddie and Trevor
by x Iris x
Summary: COMPLETE! Maddie and Trevor are going out. But when Lance, Maddie's ex boyfriend wants her back, he will go to any extreme, even recruiting Zack and Cody to try and break them up. Will they succeed, or will the power couple survive?
1. Missing Trevor

The "Odd Couples" episode of _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ left you hanging with a TO BE CONTINUED… and this is what may have happened after it all! …

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

Maddie and Trevor confess their "hatred" as they share a Soap Opera smooch. London, still standing as a witness in this whole shabang, leans over with a face of wonderment and watches the make out session.

"Whoa, talk about a lip-lock." she said

After a few moments of dazing off, London decided to try and steal her man back. She wasn't quite sure though, if she still had a chance. So she tried..

"Trevor! Oh Mr. MER-IT SCHOL-AR!" she said, trying to sound as "smarticle" as she could.

However, there was no reply from "Mr. Merit Scholar", also known to Maddie as "Mr. hot lips"! London stomped her little feet and pouted her lip as she stormed away with her purse over her shoulder. The two finally backed away and looked at each other for a moment. Maddie was too overwhelmed with excitement, so she pretended to cough to the side as she smiled and squealed at the same time. She bit her lip and turned to look back at him. He was smiling slightly.

"Uhm… well uh…" he struggled to start a sentence.

Maddie decided to speak the first word for him;

"Well for somebody who's supposed to be so smart, he had to ask if I wanted to kiss him, _and_ didn't know how to talk afterwards."

She smiled and they shared a laugh. But as they were about to get into conversation again, Trevor's group of scholars came along and dragged him off. "The professor wants us all to meet right now." One of the little nerdy ones said to him, followed by a snort.

"Uh, I'll… I'll catch you later Maddie." Trevor said while being pulled away.

"Okay… bye." Maddie just barely let this slip out of her mouth. She was still so in awe and shaken up from this AMAZING thing that just happened to her. She smiled again, and couldn't seem to keep her mouth straight.

"_Oh, he's so CUTE! … and dreamy too. I can't believe this! But.. when is he coming back? We barely had a goodbye. Just a: 'Catch you later Maddie' Wow…"_

She kept replaying those words of his over and over again in her head. The kiss was _incredible_, but his last words were all she could think about.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE TIPTON**…

London was walking quickly around the hotel, with no specific destination quietly talking to herself... or, thinking out loud.

"I can't believe this… a _really _cute guy chose Maddie over me! I thought it was all going well. Why couldn't he accept me for myself? Just because I'm not all … all… SMARTICLE—"

She was suddenly interrupted when she almost clashed into Cody in the hallway.

"Whoa! London! Try looking ahead of you when you're walking next time. Is there something wrong? You were… talking to yourself."

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course I wasn't _talking to myself_, I was just… you know, thinking out loud!"

She started to keep walking with an attitude when Cody walked in front of her again.

"Weren't you just over there?" London said, frustrated and confused. She turned and looked to where they were hassling a minute ago.

"London, there has to be something wrong. What are you so bothered by?"

"Ugh.. well, I went on a date with this really cute guy right? Okay but the problem was that he was _really_ smart too."

London paused for a moment to take a breath and Cody was just looking at her. Then he said,

"…I can see why that would be a problem for you."

"Yeah, so the whole date, I had this little tiny computer chocolate chip in my ear and Maddie was telling me what to say and then at the end he found out it wasn't really me talking and they started arguing as soon as they saw eachother and…"

London was talking really fast and she barely took another second to breathe before she started using her hands for a puppet show-like demonstration.

_London immitating_:

'_You hug trees!'_

'_You pollute water!'_

'_Nah Nah Nah!'_

'_Nah Nah Nah Nah!'_

'_I hate you!'_

'_I hate you more!'_

'_Kiss me you fool!'_

_mmmwwwaaah!_

London finally finished and started breathing again. Cody took a minute to take in everything he had just heard. Then he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and

London interrupted, "You know it was really scary I tell you. They kept saying they hate each other but not once did they use violence! I just don't get it! I always get the guys! This date was going so well and Maddie had to ruin it!"

Then she stormed away into her apartment and slammed the door. Cody was still standing there baffled in the middle of the hallway. He heard everything, hadnt said a word, but knew exactly what was going on and who to talk to.

**AT THE CANDY COUNTER IN THE HOTEL LOBBY…**

Maddie was so overwhelmed by this whole thing with Trevor. But then her mind started to race. All she could think about was Trevor, and why he left so fast. If he was coming back or not, if he really liked her, and what his plans were for making the next move! She just couldn't settle. She was working at the candy counter in her uniform but was caught in a daze.. until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Maddie! Long time, dude!"

"_Could it possibly be..?"_

She lifted up her head and almost couldn't believe that her eyes were feasting on Lance, the surfer cutie who used to work at the hotel along side her. She had the most major crush on him, and at one time, people thought they were getting engaged! That was all a rumor, but after a while she realized what an idiot he was. What could he be doing back here?

"Lance!" she shrieked, both startled, confused, and excited at the same time.

"What are you doing back at the Tipton?"

"Oh well my family like, moved after I stopped working here, and—"

"Oh, where did you move to?" Maddie asked.

"We moved to uh.. uh.. oh no i forgot the name.

You know uh, where Disney World is! F… F.. "

"…Florida?" Maddie could not believe that she had ever had interest in London's type as she stood here _trying_ to speak with him.

"Yeah, Florida. That's the one." Lance said, nodding his head uncontrollably.

"That's nice. It must be great there."

"Yeah dude, you should see the water there man, they have _the best_ water."

Again, some flashbacks came to Maddie about how obsessive Lance was about water, and it was only beginning to scare her right about now.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, trying to end the conversation before it got any more interesting.

"Uh, yeah actually I wanted to see if you guys still had my favorite little 3Musketeer bars. They're chocolatey yet so light.. you know like water." He said, kind of looking into space, _imagining_ it.

Maddie looked up at where he was looking, trying to once attempt to understand, but she just shook her head and went back to the counter. Then suddenly she saw somebody out the front windows. It was Trevor and his group of scholars! She was scared he would see her, so she quickly dove underneath the counter with a thump.

"Are you ok Maddie?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. Lance." Maddie tried to say in a whisper. "I'm just looking for your chocolate bar."

Once she was hiding underneath the bar, she began to think about Trevor once again. Would he come back looking for her? Was he even interested? Does he know that she works at a stinkin' candy counter?

"Uh, Maddie, you've been under there for a long time." Lance said, peeking over the counter. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh! There it is!" She pointed at a random spot behind her where she had supposedly just spotted his candy bar. She went to jump up, startled, and slipped! She fell right back down on her butt with another thump.

"Gosh Maddie.." Lance laughed. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine, really." She said as she stumbled to her feet. She stood straight, de-frizzed her hair, and flattened her skirt.

"Here's your candy bar!" She tried to seem cheery.

…And right as she developed that smile on her face, you-know-who walked by the window again. This time though, she didn't see Trevor. He was standing in a doorway, looking in on her. He just stood there watching as Maddie and Lance laughed as they chatted. Suddenly he was a little upset. A frown grew on his face, and he turned to walk away. It seemed that Trevor and Lance walked away at the same time, and Maddie caught him leaving. He looked bothered.

"Trevor!" She yelled out, but mostly to herself.

"Come.. back." She was then a little sad too.


	2. Ch 2: Upset

Hey everyone! I hope you liked Chapter NUMERO UNO of my first fanfiction everr! 3 I'm so scared it will be horrible and no one will like it Well, this is ch. 2!

just so you know, the italic words opened and closed by quotations are people's thoughts. usually you can tell who's thoughts they are by the story going on. Other things that are italic, you'll know if they're not thoughts lol.

oh im so nervous about my first story.. u guys like? ENJOY && review! p.s. i thank my best friend **nodoubtfan **so much for all her help and everything..happy belated b-day!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…"_Does he not want to see me? Is he mad? He looked upset about something. I hope he comes back. I was too late!"_ Maddie thought.

Right as two men walked away from her, another came up to her. It was Zack.

"Hey, isn't that that guy London went out with that you were just calling?" he said.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "But there was a whole big thing and it didn't work out for those two. Tragic…really."

Maddie wasn't sure if she should tell Zack the whole story or not.

"Well, whats the matter sweet thang? You look down? Let the Zackster brighten up your day!" He said, trying to be cool. Then he realized he should be serious.

"Seriously Maddie, whats going on? I'm here to listen. Is this really about London?"

"No… I'm sure she'll get over it, but I have a problem."

"What is it?" he said.

"I like him too. And probably more. The other night we kept going at it but no matter what after everything, the strongest feeling was attraction. Now he walked out on me and I don't know what to think."

Zack did feel for her in her time, but he was really more interested in being "the shoulder to cry on". And that, many times means something different to Zack, especially when it comes to Maddie. He liked her, and he was gonna take advantage that they could hang out now. He was gonna be the nice guy.

"You know, you could come over to my place whenever you want. Now, later, whatever. We'll hang out. Watch a movie..doesnt matter. I'll help you get your mind off of it. _I mean, its only the right thing_." He said this, smiling wide inside.

"You're so sweet Zack." she said, and hugged him before she walked off to her room.

Zack then took his moment and let out a whispering _YES_.. along with a clever victory gesture. Then he walked off like nothing happened.

**IN ZACK AND CODY'S HOTEL ROOM…**

Cody was already in the room sitting on the couch when Zack walked in. Cody was ready, yet reluctant to tell Zack how Maddie would be dating another guy, and all Zack was thinking about was letting the news spread that he finally got his girl! … for one night… maybe.

"Ive got something to tell you!" They both said at the same time, one in a worried tone, one in a confident tone.

"It's about Maddie!" again, in unison.

They then looked at each other in a weird way. Then they both said,

"What have _you_ got to say?"

The two were finally annoyed of this little duet and struggled it out.

"Oka—

"Now s—

"You first!"

"Uggghhh!"

Zack held his finger in front of Cody and calmy said, "Okay, let me go first."

"Maddie's all sad about that smart guyTrevor, and tonight, _I'm_ gonna be her shoulder to cry on. haha!"

"Well I don't know exactly what you're talking about but I talked to London earlier and she was all upset that that guy Trevor picked Maddie over her! He said they were fighting and then they ended up making out!"

"How does that happen?" Zack said.

"I'm not quite sure." said Cody. "It was hard to make out the details when London was telling me."

"So wait, This Trevor guy likes Maddie? .. and, Maddie is crazy for him too?"

"That's what it looks like." said Cody. "Sorry man."

"Oh." Zack said as he slowly walked a couple of steps. He was now in deep thought (for once), and couldn't seem to shake his dissapointed face.

Cody said, "So, what were you and Maddie talking about? What did she say was going on? How does she feel?"

"Who are you, Oprah?" Cody just looked at him, feeling insulted for a moment. Then he shook his head and said, "Do you want me to help you at all, or what?"

"Well, the first thing she said was that there was some kind of big thing that happened the night of the date. Then she said it didn't work out for Trevor and London, but that she likes Trevor maybe even more. .. And, that even though they were fighting, the whole time she was "attracted" to him."

The two looked at each other for a moment thinking, then just turned their heads and said "EEUUGHH!"..

**DOWN IN THE LOBBY OF THE HOTEL…**

In the lobby, Zack & Cody, London, and Maddie all seemed to run into each other there. London was already sitting, looking at herself in the mirror, Zack and Cody had just come back from a walk to the comic place, and Maddie was getting off of work and walked over.

"Oh its _you!_" said London. "So how's that smart guy of yours that you.. you know, _STOLE _from me! .. huh!"

"London, is that how you feel?" Maddie said.

"Well, yeah isnt that what i just said?"

"London, I'm really sorry if you think I was trying to do that, but I couldn't help it. It just happened, we both felt it coming and—"

"Pshh, believe me, _a lot of people_ didn't see that coming." said London.

"London, you were the only one watching."

London didn't say anything , at first. "Well, still, I was having a nice date and you had to ruin it by showing yourself and making out with my date!"

"London, I said I'm sorry! Besides, it didn't seem to be working out after he found out you were lying about everything.. uh, _I_ said. Plus, I helped you out the whole time, if it didn't work out for you, the least I can get is a really supercute guy. who's smart."

"Well, you were being a good friend by helping me and everything." London admitted. "And he was _way_ too complicated for me anyway."

"So do you forgive me? .. Pleeeaasee London we're really good for each other and it worked out so well, and just, I don't want to hurt you as my friend and all but—"

"Just go out with him." Said London, finally.

"Really!" said an excited Maddie. "Oh my gosh, thank you for understanding London!" She said this as she squeezed London.

"Uh-huh, just remember that .. he gaveME _the time of day_." and she walked off with a smile on her face. "Tootles!"

Maddie said something that she didn't care about at the moment and she just _had_ to do; "YAY ME!"

As she turned around to sit on the couch, rest, and daydream some more, she realized that Zack and Cody had just sit down on the sofa across from her. "Oh! Hi guys!" she said, smiling."

"Oh, so you seem happy again." Zack said, kind of with an attitude.

"Yeah, I just cleared one thing up. But I'm still left clueless about whats going on between me and Trevor!" Maddie said, reminding herself of this.

"Yeah, like you're the one that has to worry about that." Zack murmured.

"Is something wrong, Zack?" Maddie asked him. "Why do you have a tude all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, just this girl .. uh, at school that I've liked a lot for a while and now she's interested in another guy.. that's all." Zack lied.

"Oooh, well hey, why don't we all go watch that movie now?" She said and smiled.

Zack tried to smile a little bit, glad that he still got his "hot date"; but again worried about how he'll feel when Maddie and Trevor go out.

- "Sure!" said Cody, excited.

- "Sure" said Zack (well, you kinda should know how he feels).

------------------------

Still in the lobby, while Zack, Cody and Maddie are watching a movie upstairs,

two young guys walk into the hotel one right after the other, drop their luggage, sign for their keys, and head up to their rooms

**which happen to be on the same exact floor as Maddie, London, and Zack and Cody's rooms**. .. **in the same hallway.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, that was chapter 2! hope you liked. so, who do you think are the two mystery guys who just checked into the hotel? you'll just have to find out. thanks guys, REVIEW!


	3. Mystery Man Number One

**hey guys! omg im so excited about my first fic! ok well im glad i got some reviews, hopefully as the story goes along you guys will keep reading! Thanks so much for the support everyone and a special thanks to nodoubtfan for all her help with everything! 3 love you! enjoy chapter three. R&R!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he died in the end!" said Maddie, commenting on the movie they had just watched.

"I know!" Zack said.

"..And his father was actually the one that was found in the cave! Did you guys see that coming?" Cody said, getting into it.

Both Maddie and Zack shook their heads. They all sat there for a minute or two, and then Maddie said, "Thanks a lot guys, for the movie and all. I had fun."

"..Did you have fun Zack?"

Zack was starting to think; he did have a lot of fun with Maddie (..and Cody) watching the movie and everything, and they only did it as friends. So he knew that he would eventually get over the fact that she liked Trevor, but for the record he was still upset about it.

"Sure, yeah!" he said, smiling. "Uh.. thanks for coming over."

"Sure." Maddie said, and she hugged both of them. " 'Night!"

" 'Night" the boys said together.

As Maddie closed the door behind her, she was surprised to see someone about to close the door across the hall. They looked at each other at first, in surprise. Then..

"Maddie!" he said, stepping out of his room once again.

"Trevor?"Maddie said excitedly. She was now smiling.

"What are you doing here" They said together, then they laughed a little.

"This is my floor. My room's right down there." she said, and pointed to her left.

"That is so cool!" Trevor said. "This is my room! Well, for 6 months anyway."

"You're staying here for six months? For what? .. You know, not that Im not happy about it or--" Maddie was babbling a little.

Trevor giggled a little at her babbling. "Well its for this big exam I'm taking. I'm here to prepare for it. .. and mostly, see the sights and stuff. Its nice to go somewhere new for a while, you know?"

"Yeah.." she said, almost sighing. All she could do was stare at him and smile. She _so_ liked him, and you could tell.

"So um, I'm not really unpacked yet, but do you want to do something tomorrow?" Trevor said.

"Sure!" Maddie said, a little too over enthusiastic. "..I mean, yeah."

Trevor laughed a little again, smiled at her, and said, "Okay, I'll pick you up in your room."

"Room 341." she informed him. "What time?"

"12:30?" He tried

"Sure! Maddie said, not really thinking. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Trevor smiled and closed his door.

"Bye!" Maddie said.

Maddie did a crazy little victory dance herself, and screamed to herself, not so quietly. When she was walking down to her room, she came across someone who had heard her scream and opened their door. It was right next to Zack and Cody's room, and about two down from her own. She stopped in disbelief.

"Maddie? …"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sooo..? that was chapter 3! I know it's kinda short, but if I don't keep on top of it, it'll be as long as the day lasts. I was always like that. I just keep typing.. and typing.. and, anyway, hoped you liked it. review please! Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Who do you think Maddie just came across? See you next time **


	4. Evening Shift

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I'm not doing _too_ successful with my first fic, and nobody seems to wanna read it. But… I'm gonna continue anyway. Maybe it'll get better as I go along! And if not.. well, we'll see what happens. Hey! … People I just got a new puppy! My family and I have been begging my dad for one for like ages and we finally got one over the weekend. Her name is Brooklynn and she's a black Boxer/Lab mix with a little white spot on her chest. Such a qt! wanna see? … if you wanna see a pic of this adorable cutie, pm me! On with the show!**

'_**This is the Suite Life…'**_

"Maddie? …"

"Lance!" Maddie giggled, a little embarrassed. She smiled, trying to cover up for herself.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" she started again with a different subject, a little bit out of breath.

"Well I uh, like I said, I'm here visiting for a little while so… my parents are at my Aunt Albert's house and so I decided to—

"..Aunt Albert?" Maddie asked, baffled.

"Yeah," Lance responded in his .. stupid typical way.

"Don't you mean.. _Uncle_ Albert?"

"Nope. Aunt Albert." he said, shaking his head.

"Well, are you sure it's not Alberta?" Maddie continuing, trying to get some sense out of this.

"No dude, what's with all the questions?"

"Sorry." Maddie said.

"Take a chill pill dudette." Lance said, laughing at his own words.

"So what's up? Why were you screaming out here?"

Lance stuck his head out the doorway and looked in both directions, then returning to Maddie.

"Oh nothing," Maddie said, smiling and scratching her neck. "I was just a little excited, that's all."

"Oh.. about what? What's all the excitement about? Are they building a new pool?"

"No." Maddie responded quickly with a look of disgust on her face. Remembering again how much of a freak Lance was.

"No I was just looking forward to –midit wi Terva damariw—" Maddie said, slowly turning the other way and pretending to look at something; in the end her words muffling.

"Huh?..." said Lance, with his hand behind his ear.

"What?" Maddie said to him, trying to cover up again.

"Trevor? .."

"Trevor?" Maddie started "No, clever, sever, ever, never!" .. "Uhhhh.."

Maddie gave up.

"Yeah, I said.. I'm looking forward to my date tomorrow. With this guy I met, Trevor."

"Sorry, I.. I had a st-stutter."

They both laughed, and then Lance said, "Alright, have fun."

"Thanks, Bye." Maddie started to walk away.

"Later." Nodded Lance.

Maddie walked down to her suite, breathing in and out and thinking to herself, '_Well, that went better than I thought_.'

Lance swung the door, about to close it, but then stuck his head out again; staring at Maddie's behind all the way down the hall.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Wow, my luck nobody wants to buy candy this morning." Maddie said to nobody in particular.

She stepped down on to the lobby floor and skipped over to Moseby.

"Moseby, I'm done with my morning shift."

"Well, very good Maddie. Don't go anywhere too quickly though, you've got evening shift today."

"What? I do?" Maddie said, almost taking a double-take.

"Yes, you didn't know this? Take a look at your calendar. Today's the seventeenth."

"But—

"No excuses Maddie, I'm to be moving on now." Moseby kept on walking, paying close attention to a clipboard in his hand.

Maddie whimpered a little to herself. She turned on her heel and ran up to the calendar hanging next to the candy counter.

"The seventeenth… sevent—ahhh! I do have evening shift today!" She grumbled to herself.

'_How am I gonna go on that date with Trevor later?' _Maddie glanced at her watch. '_11:15? How am I ever gonna do this? He's supposed to pick me up in my room at 12:30. I really don't want to blow him off. Even politely canceling on him wouldn't seem right. This was my chance! There's got to be a way…'_

**Soo… that was chapter four. I know it was a little uneventful, but at the moment I'm kind of dry of smart ideas. I'm just so worried and busy with reviews and tests and finals..AAAHH! At least there's a bit of a cliffhanger there. OK kids! Hope you had fun, watch your step, throw away any trash in the bin outside, drive safely.. and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW on your way out! Goodnight! love you all… especially the ones who r && R . Much thanks and a shout out to nodoubtfan mwaaahh – XOXOKISSESXOXO**

**Peace up – A ; town**


	5. I was gonna throw this money out anyway

**helloooo everyone! thanks for those who support me, although im a little upset im not getting many R&&R's . so anyways, i hope you guys like this chapter. TWO MORE DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL BABAYYYYYYY! wwoooohhhho! yeah so, enjoy. hehe**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TSLOZAC nor do i own any of the characters in this story so far … (except maybe Aunt Albert) **

**by the way guys, so sorry to the people that may have noticed, i havent been putting disclaimer's note on my chapters. Im new to this and im just totally idiotic lol.**

**RANDOM QUOTE OF THE DAY: **'_If I fall, will you catch me?'_

_ 'Go for it.'_

_-_Smallville, Tom Welling and Allison Mack

'_How am I ever gonna do this? He's supposed to pick me up in my room at 12:30. I really don't want to blow him off. Even politely canceling on him wouldn't seem right. This was my chance! There's got to be a way…'_

Maddie just stood there, rolling her eyes, breathing and thinking for a minute. The only thing she could think of was to get someone to cover.

"London!" Maddie dashed as soon as she spotted the glamorous brunette with her nose in the air step out of the elevator.

"Oh, hi Maddie!" London said, having the usual 'Im rich and you love me, yay me!' grin on her face.

"Listen," Maddie started "I really need your help."

"Sure, anything!"

"I'm going out to lunch with Trevor today and I didn't realize that I had to work an extra shift at the candy counter. Will you cover for me?"

"Sure, anything… but that!" said London, shooting Maddie down.

"Oh come on London!"

"No, I will not stand around at a counter filled with sugar and fat, waiting for someone to come along and give me some money that I already have! … And _deffinately_ not in _that_ outfit." She said, pointing at Maddie's clothes and eyeballing her up and down quickly.

Maddie sighed and slumped over. "Okay London, thanks anyway." she said, a little upset.

"—Hey Maddie, wait!" London said "Going out with that cutie Trevor, huh?" She smiled

"Yeah" Maddie smiled widely, his image showing in her head.

London smiled back. "I'm sure you're happy, good for you!"

"Thanks Lon—"

"Wait a minute." London interrupted. "You're not going… like _that_ are you?" She said with a look on her face, pointing to Maddie's outfit again.

Maddie sighed "No London, of course not."

"Good.."

"Buh-bye now" Maddie waved to London and turned away.

But Maddie still had to think of something, and at the moment, there was only one name that was sure to work…

' _Zack! _'

-------------------------

"Ohh Zaaaaackk.." Maddie called in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, my love" Zack responded, attending to her immediately with a smile on his face.

"How would you like to do me a big favor?"

"Would I like to?" Zack said "What do you need?"

"I need someone to cover my evening shift at the candy counter this afternoon—"

"Well, I can be that someone babay." Zack said.

"Where you going this fine afternoon?"

"Oh, I'm going on a date with Trevor."

Zack was a little disappointed. His mood suddenly changed and he said, "Oh… well you know, now that I think of it, I have uh, something to do today. Sorry.."

"Really?" Maddie said, surprised, since Zack always did anything for her.

"Yeah, I just remembered. I cant. Sorry.." It killed Zack to let Maddie down, but he didn't want her to go on that date.

"See ya" He said sounding kind of upset, and he walked away.

"Yeah… see ya.." Maddie replied.

She turned on her heel as she cought Cody walking towards her. "Cody! Oh I'm so glad I cought you."

"Yupp, you cought me alright, red handed!" Cody said, trying to be amusing.

Maddie laughed a little.

"What's up?" he said.

"I'm going out this afternoon and I need someone to cover my shift at the candy counter. Will you help?"

"Mm.. sorry Maddie I can't. I'm going to see a movie with Urma."

"With Urma? You two are back together?" Maddie asked, developing a smile.

"Uh-huh." Cody nodded and smiled. "She only liked him for his puca shells." he whispered.

"Ohh" Maddie said "Did she shave that mustache yet?" She said teasingly, poking Cody with her elbow.

Cody just looked at her.

"So I'll see you later then!" and she walked on.

"Arwin! .. Arwin Arwin"

"That's me! Who said it?" Arwin spun around.

"It was me Arwin."

"Oh, hi Maddie. How ya doin?"

"Actually I have a little bit of a headache and I'm pretty hungry—but anyways, I'm okay!" she said getting off track.

Arwin looked at her and blinked.

"So—I need a favor and I was wondering if you could help me this once."

"Well it kinda depends on what the favor is." said Arwin.

"Can you cover my shift at the candy counter this afternoon?" She asked hopingly.

"Oh I'm sorry Maddie I wish I could help but—"

"UUUUUUGGHHHHH!" Maddie stormed out and into the lobby before Arwin could even give an alibi. She plopped herself down on a sofa and rested her chin in her palm. She let a large exhale out, blowing her bangs up in the air. Then Zac walked over.

"Hey Maddie. Did you find a fill-in to help you with your shift yet?"

"No." Maddie replied disappointedly.

"Oh, well that's too bad. So I guess you _won't be going out on that date, _huh?"

"I .. I guess not." Maddie said, just realizing this, and still kind of depressed.

Zac smiled at his success, but then looked at Maddie's face. He didn't want to see her hurt. All he could do was walk out.

Maddie looked at her watch, a little lazily. _'11:40'_ She sighed. _'What's the use? Even if I were to find someone in the next twenty minutes, I would still need an extra twenty or more to get ready!'_

Maddie rolled her eyes again. Then London walked over and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I still didn't find anyone to cover my shift for me and now I cant go on my luch date with Trevor." Maddie said, feeling a little too familiar with this problem.

"Well that's no problem, I cant just pay someone to do it for you." London said, indifferently.

Maddie all of a sudden thought she heard a nun's ringtone coming from nowhere. At the same time, she was so angry that neither of them had thought of that before!

"That's got to be the best idea I've heard all day!" Maddie said, sitting up straight.

"I can believe that." said London

"But.. are you sure you don't mind?"

"No! Don't worry about it. _I was gonna throw this money out anyway_."

"Oh my gosh, London I love you!"

"I know!" London said, clapping a little.

"But, can you help me find someone to do it? I mean, I feel like I already asked everyone in this hotel!" Maddie said.

London held her index finger out in front of Maddie's face. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed a number. Then Maddie heard her say,

"Yes, I need you to come to the Tipton Hotel immediately. Thank you." London flipped her phone closed in one hand and smiled at Maddie.

She just stared at London in awe.

"I wish I had such power."

London leaned over and whispered, "It's okay, everybody does." She tapped Maddie's shoulder and walked off.

Maddie then excitedly headed to the elevator. Walking out of it was Zack, and he said to her,

"Hey! You look.. a lot better!" he said this, a little confused.

"I know, I was so stressed but London is paying one of her people to come and work my shift! Now I can go on my date!" She smiled

"Oh! That's… just great" He tried to seem enthusiastic about it. Again he felt like he had been stomped on.

He turned around and watched as Maddie waved and the elevator doors converged.

"Have fun"

**well, that was chapter 5. Did you like? I sure hope so. Sooo, good night kids! Watch your step and drive safely. Thank you for reading! LOL . Don't forget now, all you have to do is click one little button to make all my dreams come true. **

**YEARS: 00 MONTHS: 00 WEEKS: 00 DAYS: 06 HOURS: 07 MINUTES: 25**

**UNTIL MY BIRTHDAAAYYYY! YAY MEEE! **

**Peace up – A ; town**


	6. Pretty Pink Lip Gloss

**hello there everyone! Alright, sorry for the wait on updating but it took me a little while to get this chapter down and finished lol, PLUS, i went up to 'Penny' this past weekend for a grad party and stayed at a friend's house. (I actually had written this b4 I left and didn't have the time to post) So now I'm back and as soon as I walked thru the door I came to my computer to update the beginning AUTHOR'S NOTE(Well actually the first thing I did was say hi to my puppy but, you know lol it was high on my priorities )). Well anyway, I had a sudden inspiration for this next chapter ( P ) and I really felt like writing it so.. here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody' or any of its characters, nor do I own Zac Efron tear tear. Maybe someday… but for now, sue someone else please!**

**RANDOM QUOTE OF THE DAY (Actually occurred in one of my conversations): **

"_-So you're saying you've never had a boyfriend?_

_(shake my head no)_

_-I can't believe that. A girl like you…?_

_-A girl like what?_

_-You, you're beautiful"_

-Anonymous

----------------------------------------------------------------------

PREVIOUSLY, ON 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR' :

"Listen," Maddie started "I really need your help."

"Sure, anything!"

"I'm going out to lunch with Trevor today and I didn't realize that I had to work an extra shift at the candy counter. Will you cover for me?"

"anything… but that!" said London, shooting Maddie down.

Maddie still had to think of something, and at the moment, there was only one name that was sure to work…

"Ohh Zaaaaackk.." Maddie called in a sing-song voice.

"I need someone to cover my evening shift at the candy counter this afternoon—"

"I'm going on a date with Trevor."

"I cant. Sorry.." It killed Zack to let Maddie down, but he didn't want her to go on that date.

"Cody! Oh I'm so glad I cought you."

"Mm.. sorry Maddie I can't. I'm going to see a movie with Urma."

"Oh I'm sorry Maddie I wish I could help but—"

"UUUUUUGGHHHHH!" Maddie stormed out and into the lobby before Arwin could even give an alibi. She plopped herself down on a sofa and rested her chin in her palm. She let a large exhale out, blowing her bangs up in the air.

"I still didn't find anyone to cover my shift for me and now I cant go on my luch date with Trevor." Maddie said, feeling a little too familiar with this problem.

"Well that's no problem, I cant just pay someone to do it for you."

"Oh my gosh, London I love you!"

"Hey! You look.. a lot better!" said Zack

"I know, London is paying one of her people to come and work my shift! Now I can go on my date!"

He turned around and watched as Maddie waved and the elevator doors converged.

"Have fun"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AND NOW, CHAPPIE 6 OF 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR'**

**_Pretty Pink Lip Gloss_**

When Maddie walked into her suite, she stood there a moment and thought, '_okay, where to start?_' as she walked into a curtain enclosed area and drew the curtain closed.

--------------------------

Maddie stepped out of the curtain enclosed area and straightened out her sun dress. She wore a spaghetti-strap baby blue dress that fell right above her knees. It had a lace trim on top in between the straps and a pretty floral print with sparkles along the bottom. Her hair was straightened with a white ribbon tied in as a hairband, and she wore a delicate silver necklace that hung down just in the right spot on her neck. On her feet she fashioned a pair of white wedge sandals, and carried a small purse on her wrist in the color of the faded flower print in the dress. She looked perfect; absolutely dazzling, but still looked simple enough to go on a lunch date with a _really_ cute boy. She painted on her pretty pink lip gloss and puckered her lips, then checking her teeth for any residue. She smiled at herself in the mirror, flipped her hair and checked her watch. It read 12:10.

_He should be here in twenty minutes_. She thought to herself. _Some great timing!_ So Maddie sat down in one of her living chairs and waited. She found herself waiting for another ten minutes, and her stomach started growling. _Should I grab a snack..or should I wait until he comes? _Maddie fought her tempation to go up to the refrigerator and sat back down. This time she turned the television on. She flipped on MTV, and watched the video for "Promiscuous Boy" by Nelly Furtado; and the next video, "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls. When a couple of commercials had been played she looked at her watch again and it read 12:32. _He doesn't seem like the type to be late._ Maddie thought to herself. _Well it's only been two minutes, surely I'm overreacting. He'll be here any minute now._

After that ten more minutes passed by, and Maddie was getting a little sick of looking at the television screen. She turned the television off, and her stomach started screaming. **(Guys, you all know that her stomach wasn't actually screaming, just a little personification there lol)** She gave up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing her stomach for dear life. _A small salad should do it._ She thought. So, she sat down at her little dining table and ate her salad, every few minutes glancing at the wall clock. Before she knew it, it was 12:45. Then it was 12:50, and 1:00. _Maybe he got stuck doing something._ She thought.

By the time it was half past one o-clock, Maddie didn't feel like waiting anymore. Trevor was officially an hour late.

**Maddie POV**

_Well, I was stood up by Trevor. I can't believe it! Trevor seemed like such a sweet guy, despite his problems with being unsensitive to the environment. If he's so smart, how come he did something like this? Maybe he has a good reason for it. He better have a good excuse. When I met him I thought he would be the perfect date. Now that he did me wrong, I'm always going to be unsure of him. Despite how upset I am, I hope I see him tomorrow, just so I can see his eyes full of regret._

**Regular POV**

Maddie, now with melancholy chestnut eyes, slowly dragged herself to go get undressed and into her slacking clothes. **(You know, pajamas, something comfortable…)**

-----------------------

' _knock ; knock ; knock '_

Maddie tapped on the door of London's suite. She swung open the door from the inside, a little surprised to see a gloomy Maddie standing in her doorway.

"Hi Maddie.." said London

"Hi London." She said as she stepped in to the suite, onto the comfy, pretty hot pink carpet. "I just wanted to thank you again for finding someone to work at the candy counter for me." She said, still gloomily.

"What happened?" London asked.

"Well, I just spent a nice break off from work(a little sarcastically)—sitting in my room—waiting up for Trevor for about—(She looked at her watch)—a good hour and twenty minutes." Maddie plopped herself down in a big, soft sofa chair.

"So you guys must have had a pretty short date!" London exclaimed.

"No London, we didn't have a date at all. … He stood me up." She frowned and slumped lower in the chair.

"Oh" London said. "Why do you think he didn't show?"

Maddie just shook her haid.

"Maybe he saw you going into your room with that candy-girl outfit thingy on, and went home!" London laughed, amusing herself.

Maddie looked up at London and back down to the floor. She started fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Sorry—Maddie" London stuttered. She wasn't quite used to the whole apologizing thing, even if was just for a little thing.

"It's okay," Maddie said. "My uniform is the least of my problems." she sighed.

London frowned in pity of her **(Not in a bad way, in an 'im sorry for her' way)** . She thought for a moment. Then she picked up her head and said,

"Lets go shopping!" enthusiastically.

Maddie looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because you're sad. And every girl needs to go shopping when they've had a bad day. It's like a rule! Come on" she said, pulling Maddie's arm.

"Besides—you need it." and she smiled

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Maddie slept late. She had had a long day previously, and she was knocked out after spending all night with London.. shopping of course.

In the Martins' suite, Zack was still distressed and baffled about his love problems with Maddie. He was sitting in front of the television and thinking.. just thinking.

"Hey…" Cody came over and sat next to him. "Whoa.. what are you thinking so hard about?" He said.

Zack snapped out of it. "How did you know I was thinking?"

Cody blinked at him. "Because the T.V. is on the History Channel."

Zack glanced at the television and back at Cody. He smiled, "Oh-right.." He grabbed the remote and shut off the T.V.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked again.

Zack sighed a little "I was thinking about Maddie; and how she's seing that Trevor guy. There's just something about him. I cant put my finger on it but—"

"He likes Maddie, and she likes him back. That's it right?" Cody interrupted.

"Well, yeah I guess but there could be something else. He's just too perfect. .. Ya know?"

Cody slightly nodded his head and it then fell silent. Zack broke this,

"She went out on a lunch date with him yesterday and she seemed to be really excited about it. She probably had a _great_ time. .. I wish there was a way that I could stop her from going out with him."

"Hmm," Cody started "I've got a way that Maddie and Trevor won't see each other anymore, _and_ you can score a date with Maddie!" he exclaimed.

"REALLY? How? What's your idea?"

Cody started, "Well actually I just remembered, London told me that Maddie got stood up last night. Trevor never showed up! .."

"You see!" Zack said "I knew there was something wrong with that guy.."

"Yeah and soooo, to get her back out there we can supposedly (quote) _set her up _(unquote) on a blind date!"

"With me?" Zack got excited.

"No." Cody shot him down "no, because she wouldn't take you seriously and would know that something was up. We would _say_ that we were setting her up with some great guy her age, and then when that guy doesn't show up, take a guess who will come to the rescue and cure her broken heart…"

Zack stood there for a minute, not sure if he should try again..

Then Cody motioned to him..

"Me!" Zack said excitedly.

"Yeah! and that's how it will happen. We'll set her up on a real fancy date and then you can come in a little later on after she realizes that her 'date' isnt coming. Then you can order food for the two of you, get a conversation going and ..bam!"

"..What's the bam?"

"I dunno!..hopefully something good!" Cody said smiling, trying to get him to go along with it.

"Sound's good to me! But how are we gonna pay for all of this fancy stuff?"

"What about London?" Cody suggested.

"But how are we gonna pay her? All of our money put together isnt even half of what she has!"

"So.." Cody started to think, "Maybe we don't have to use money.."

-------------------------------

"That's right!.." Zack continued to lie. "This is the uh—false sword that Orlando Bloom used in 'The Pirates Of The Carribean'!"

"Orlando Bloom!" London shrieked.

"Yupp, and he even sweated on it and all!" Cody helped out.

London screamed again. "How much do you want for it?"

"Well," Cody said "We need your money _and_ your help on this one."

"Of course." London said, inching close enough to the plastic prop that she could smell it. She could sense the scent of Axe cologne just lingering all over it. (Another one of Zack's little tricks)

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

-------------------------------

"Maddie!" London walked over to her at the candy counter the next day.

"Hey London." She said.

"Because of your little put-down the other day, _I personally_ set you up with a guy for tonight! You are going on a blind date. Yay Maddie!" She clapped with a smile.

"Really?" Maddie smiled with disbelief. "You did that for me?"

"Yupp! Aren't I such a _good friend_..?"

"Yes London, you are. Thanks! What time should I be ready?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm throwing in a special little makeover for you. The clothes that I picked out for you the other day… I'll help you get dressed with those, and I'll also help you do your makeup and hair. I'll call you when I'm ready for you. How's that sound?"

"That sounds—great!"said Maddie, still in awe. "London, I'm so grateful! .. So, what does he look like?" Maddie wondered.

"Uhh—um—he.. I cant tell you, silly!" She pushed Maddie playfully. "That would ruin the whole 'blind date' thing!" She laughed and walked off. She turned and said, "But he's deffinitely cute." She winked.

London had no idea that this guy didn't really exist, never mind what he looked like.

Maddie smiled, bit her lip and giggled a little, daydreaming about what her date will be like.

------------------------------------------------------

**And that will be that. I can't seem to make many cliffies in this story so far lol, but as soon as i get the chance, I'll write a good one. lol! This chapter and the next is dedicated to nodoubtfan because she gave me most of the ideas to inspire me for the drama in this chapter. Thanks BBFFL! Love you! And, I hope all of you that have previously reviewed will review again! I know it's only a little, but every time i check i'm getting more and more readers! yay me! im so happy since it's my first fic lol. Anyway, R&&R! just press the little button, it's not very difficult . So watch your steps as you leave, haha. Thanks for all the support. R&R! x3 XOXOKISSESXOXO peace out!**


	7. The One With The Frappuccino

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was hoping for some more reviews. I actually had this chapter typed up for a while but I was waiting for the right time to post. Then I couldn't really wait anymore so… here it is! ugh, and plus, i was having some problems with my internet too..**

**(A/N): And btw, in case you guys haven't noticed, this story doesn't have that much to do with its summary. After I started writing, it kind of turned in its own other direction! Sorry if anyone's disappointed, but I will definitely put some more Lance in this story. It may not be right now, but I'll try. I'm not gonna change anything in the summary since I made an author's note, plus it's not as important as the story itself. I couldn't think of anything now so, I just hope you all enjoy this fic for what it's turned out to be. )**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of this story so far; it's all Disney's.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

PREVIOUSLY, ON 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR' :

Maddie stepped out of the curtain enclosed area and straightened out her sun dress. . She looked perfect; absolutely dazzling, but still looked simple enough to go on a lunch date with a _really_ cute boy. She checked her watch; It read 12:10. _He should be here in twenty minutes_. She thought to herself.

Maddie found herself waiting for another ten minutes, and her stomach started growling. When a couple of commercials had been played she looked at her watch again and it read 12:32. _He doesn't seem like the type to be late._ Maddie thought to herself. _Well it's only been two minutes, surely I'm overreacting. He'll be here any minute now._ After that ten more minutes passed by, and she walked over to the fridge, then she sat down at her little dining table and ate her salad, every few minutes glancing at the wall clock. Before she knew it, it was 12:45. Then it was 12:50, and 1:00. By the time it was half past one o-clock, she didn't feel like waiting anymore.

Maddie tapped on the door of London's suite. She swung open the door from the inside, a little surprised to see a gloomy Maddie standing in her doorway.

"What happened?" London asked.

"… He stood me up." She frowned and slumped lower in the chair.

"Let's go shopping!" London said enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Because you're sad. Every girl needs to go shopping when she's sad. It's like a rule! Come on" she pulled Maddie's arm.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Cody said.

"I was thinking about Maddie; and how she's seeing that Trevor guy. I wish there was a way that I could stop her from going out with him."

"I've got a way that Maddie and Trevor won't see each other anymore, _and_ you can score a date with Maddie!" Cody exclaimed.

"This is the uh—false sword that Orlando Bloom used in 'The Pirates Of The Caribbean'!" Zack lied

London screamed again. "How much do you want for it?"

"Well," Cody said "We need your money _and_ your help on this one."

"Maddie!" said London "_I personally_ set you up with a guy for tonight! You are going on a blind date!" She clapped.

"That sounds—great! So, what does he look like?" Maddie wondered.

London had no idea that this guy didn't really exist, never mind what he looked like.

-----------------------------------------

**AND NOW, CHAPPIE 7 OF 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR'**

**_The One with the Frappuccino_**

"Ok.." London said "You're done!" She clapped and smiled.

The brunette spun Maddie's chair around so she could look in the mirror in front of her. She could only drop her jaw and gasp in disbelief.

Maddie was wearing a reddish purple (or burgundy/maroon **I wasn't sure which word to use ha!**) evening dress that came right below her knees and complemented her figure. It was slim and strapless with sparkles and rhinestones lining the top of it and the back having an interweave of the same material and the rest of the back open. She also wore a long, gold necklace that hung a little over the top of the dress, and her hair being half up and half down with some pretty twists, curls and glitter. On her wrist she wore a bracelet that matched her chain, and on her feet she fashioned a pair of delicate heels, that were a little bit darker than the color of her dress. Again, she looked absolutely stunning, but only a little more fancy—and pricey for that matter.

"Wh.. wh.. wh—"

"Wow." London finished

"Yeah." said Maddie, still admiring her new evening look.

"..I am so good!" said London, sensibly yet unintentionally ruining the moment for Maddie.

Maddie looked up at her with a _look_, then went back down to the mirror and patting her beautiful hair.

"Don't you touch it!" London yelled, panicking and slapping Maddie's hand away.

Maddie got scared and sat on her hands. "Sorry"

------------------------------

"I can't believe we got London to help us with this whole date thing!" Cody said to his brother.

"_I_ can't believe that she didn't know it was a plastic sword we got for 99 cents at the comic store! .. and sprayed with cologne!" Zack added.

Cody smiled and nodded his head as he rushed around to help Zack get ready.

"Okay, you cant be dressed in a tux or anything because then Maddie will know that she was set up; but you should definitely wear something appropriate since you're gonna be at dinner with her at this _really_ fancy restaurant."

"Okay, I'm better with simple things anyway.. got it." Zack said, listening intently for a change.

"And remember, you're gonna walk in about 25 minutes after she sits down at the table.. and you _better_ pull off some good acting."

"Say things like, _'I see you're dateless again'_ and '_I can't believe it_' and _'I'll keep you company, what do you want to eat?'_ " Cody said

"All those things. and don't try too hard Zack, make it really natural. Sometimes you're a horrible actor."

"Thank—Hey!" Zack defended.

"Anyway the limo for Maddie should be here any minute so let's keep an eye on her to see when she leaves and all. Then we'll call her to see when she's actually _in_ the restaurant." Cody said.

"Sounds good."

-----------------------------

"Alright," London said "Your limo is here.."

"I get to ride there in a limo!" Maddie said excitedly

"Uh, hello! Who set up this date? –Remember.."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Maddie got ready to go down to the car.

--

"Okay, so we're here." London said. "Your waiter person will bring you to your seat, and your date should be here in a few minutes!" she smiled.

"Okay London, thank you for _everything_." Maddie said.

"Don't mention it." London said and she walked away.

Maddie sat down at her assigned table for two. She took a look around at this place she was about to eat at. It was truly beautiful and she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming. The more she waited, the more anxious and eager she was to start her date. Then she found herself waiting for five to seven to ten minutes. She checked a clock on the wall and saw how much time had passed by. She was starting to get a little hungry too.

---------------

"Okay, I'm gonna call Maddie's cell phone and find out how long she's been waiting at her table." Cody said, starting to dial a number on the phone at the main desk.

"What are you gonna do, call her up and say, 'hey Maddie, just wondering for no apparent reason, how long have you been sitting at your table at the restaurant—which by the way I had _no idea_ you were there or why?'" Zack said, after which just looking at his brother.

Cody stopped and blinked a few times, "Nooo.. I'm just gonna wing it and make up some stuff to get it out of her!" He said while dialing the rest of the digits.

"Oh," Zack uttered, at first feeling defeated "Good idea!" He now nodded his head violently and smiling. Cody kept looking back and forth to be sure that Moseby didn't catch them using the lobby's phone.

Zack, getting a little closer to Cody so he could hear through the phone receiver, whispered "Is it still ringing?"

Cody nodded his head. He sighed and hung up the phone. "No answer." Zack stood next to him indifferently as Cody thought up another idea.

"I'll call London."

-------------

London's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_London it's me, Cody. And Zack's here too. Is Maddie sitting in the restaurant?"_

"Yes."

"_For how long?"_

"I don't know, after I left her I went to buy a frappuccino!"

"_But about how many minutes has she been sitting there?"_

"Uggh—that's too much math for me!"

"_(sigh) Well, are you done with your frappuccino?"_

"Almost..."

"_Okay thanks, bye London."_

---------

"Okay, from what I know, Maddie has been sitting in that restaurant for about ten minutes or more. You still have around 10 to 15 minutes." Cody said to Zack.

"Oh I'm not gonna be able to wait that long! This 'date' is going to take forever before I come in."

"Well," Cody said "Let's just head over to the restaurant and wait outside so we know the right time to walk in---I mean for _you_ to walk in."

---------------

"Is your guest in the restroom, Miss?" the waiter asked Maddie, who was still patiently waiting for her date to arrive.

"No.. He hasn't quite arrived yet." she answered.

"Oh well while you're waiting would you like something to drink?"

"Yes a glass of water would be fine, thank you." Maddie smiled politely.

When the waiter came back to Maddie with her glass of water, she immediately started sipping at it.

When half of the glass was gone, the clock read 7:25 pm. It had been twenty minutes since her date was supposed to meet her. '_Maybe he can't find the right table'_ she thought.

Maddie stood up and looked around the area of the restaurant she was in. She searched for any guy that seemed to be around her age and sitting by himself. She walked over to one cute guy and said,

"Um, excuse me—are you supposed to be on a blind date right now?" She asked him sweetly.

The boy just stared at her with a _look_ and grabbed his girlfriend who was just walking over to him. She, also, gave Maddie a cold look.

"Oh, I guess—not." Maddie turned on her heel and walked back to her table. She sat and waited for maybe another five minutes. She started to look disappointed.

"Okay, now's your chance. Get in there!" Cody said to his brother, motioning to him.

"Are you sure it's the right time?" Zack said, who had just started to feel a little anxious.

"Yes! Now go, go!" Cody started pushing Zack in the door at this point.

Zack took a couple deep breaths in and out and walked slowly over to Maddie.

"HHHey Maddie" he said.

"Oh, hi Zack." Maddie was definitely sad now. But she picked up her head to look at him.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

Maddie sighed, "I was supposed to go on a blind date tonight. I got all dressed up and London spent money on makeup and a limo and—this _really_ beautiful restaurant and…

Hey," Maddie started on a new topic "What brings you here Zack?"

"Oh uh—yeah Esteban sent me on an errand to bring a message to one of the chefs or something here. You know me I, practically already forgot." Zack successfully covered up for himself as he laughed a little.

"But, something I didn't forget about.. I uh, heard that your date with Trevor didn't really go well. He didn't show up?" Zack said as he coolly sat down in the seat across from Maddie.

"Yeah.. He stood me up." Maddie sighed again.

"Well don't worry about any of that Maddie, forget about 'whatshisname'. You deserve better." he said.

"Aww, thanks Zack." Maddie said sweetly.

"So, what's going on right now?" Zack went back on track

"Well when me and London got here she told me to go to my table and that my date would be here in a few minutes. That was about a half-an-hour ago. I don't think he's showing up either." Maddie slumped a little and frowned.

"That's horrible, you know that?" Zack said "I can't believe two guys would do this to such a nice, beautiful girl like you."

"And in a matter of one week—"Maddie went on in a daze. "—Did you say I was beautiful?" She said with a smile growing from ear to ear.

"Yeah Maddie, and I meant it. You need somebody who cares about you and would never want to hurt any inch of your body; inside or out. You don't deserve for this to happen to you and if you don't know that, then who else will ever tell you?" Zack said from the bottom of his little heart, and also feeling proud of himself.

Maddie looked at him for a moment. "That is the sweetest thing that anyone has said to me in a long time, Zack." she smiled.

"Let's get some dinner, huh! What do you say? It's on me." Zack said.

"But how will you pa—"

"Don't worry about it. I have a friend who owes me. I don't care as long as it's for you." said Zack, smiling wide.

Maddie smiled as she picked up a menu.

"Okay, order anything you want, as many calories as you want, whatever price range you want Maddie.

Oh waiter! My good man, please come over here!" he called.

The waiter, who had to be at least two feet taller than him, not considering the fact that Zack was sitting, gave him a look, bent down to his level and said, "Yes?"

"I'd like this, this and this." Zack said, pointing to anything random that looked good.

"Would that be a side dish, sir?"

"Whatever!" Zack said as he handed the menu to the waiter over his shoulder.

Maddie ordered her meal and gave in her menu as well.

Zack and Maddie started to talk and laugh. They were having a very good time, when a light-haired, blue eyed boy in a simple blue sweater and jeans stuck his head in the doorway. He stood there, as if he was looking for someone; and when he spotted Maddie and Zack at the table his eyes grew wide. He stepped back and thought a few things to himself, seeming to be very confused and a little hurt. He turned away quickly and walked off, sliding his cell phone into his pocket. Zack and Maddie continued to converse while waiting for their extravagant meals to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is the blue eyed boy who was watching Zack and Maddie? His thoughts will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned! lol Please keep READING && REVIEWING! Just press one little button at the bottom of the screen; its not very hard ) Thank you to everyone who supports me, yada yada yada, and I hope you like how the fic is coming along! **

**Special thanx : nodoubtfan / nodoubtrox**

**XOXOKISSESXOXO payyccceee** **P**


	8. Leo DeCaprio's Cell Number

**Hey guys! Thanks for my reviews! And one little hint: please people, don't get so worked up over the date with Zack and Maddie! I think you'll feel better after this chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

PREVIOUSLY, ON 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR' :

"I can't believe we got London to help us with this whole date thing!" Cody said to his brother.

"_I_ can't believe that she didn't know it was a plastic sword we got for 99 cents at the comic store! .. and sprayed with cologne!" Zack added.

"Okay, so we're here." London said. "Your waiter person will bring you to your seat, and your date should be here in a few minutes!" she smiled.

"Okay London, thank you for _everything_." Maddie said.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Maddie's cell phone and find out how long she's been waiting at her table."

He sighed and hung up the phone. "No answer." Zack stood next to him indifferently as Cody thought up another idea.

"I'll call London."

The clock read 7:25 pm. It had been twenty minutes since her date was supposed to meet her. '_Maybe he can't find the right table'_ she thought.

"Okay, now's your chance. Get in there!" Cody said to his brother, motioning to him.

"Are you sure it's the right time?"

"Yes! Now go, go!" Cody started pushing Zack in the door.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

Maddie sighed, "I was supposed to go on a blind date tonight.

"I don't think he's showing up either." She slumped a little and frowned.

"I can't believe two guys would do this to such a nice, beautiful girl like you."

"—Did you say I was beautiful?" She said.

"You need somebody who cares about you. You don't deserve for this to happen to you and if you don't know that, then who else will ever tell you?" Zack said from the bottom of his little heart.

"Let's get some dinner, huh! What do you say? It's on me." Zack said.

Zack and Maddie started to talk and laugh. They were having a very good time, when a light-haired, blue eyed boy in a simple blue sweater and jeans stuck his head in the doorway. He stood there, as if he was looking for someone; and when he spotted Maddie and Zack at the table his eyes grew wide. He stepped back and thought a few things to himself, seeming to be very confused and a little hurt. He turned away quickly and walked off, sliding his cell phone into his pocket. Zack and Maddie continued to converse while waiting for their extravagant meals to come.

---------------------------------------------

**AND NOW, CHAPPIE 8 OF 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR'**

**_Leo DeCaprio's Phone Number_**

When Zack and Maddie finished eating they're dinner, and their laughter came down to a hush, Maddie helped Zack gather the right amount of money together for the check. Then Zack stood, walked over behind Maddie's chair and pulled it out from underneath the table. He struggled a little, but didn't let it show. After pulling out her chair, he put his hand out to help her up, and they both stood facing one another. This was when Zack was happy that he had grown a little taller.

"Wow, what a gentleman you are, Zack!" Maddie exclaimed, smiling.

"Only the best!" He said a little playfully. They both chuckled.

"Well, thank you so much for everything Zack." Maddie said, "You really made me feel a lot better about everything I've been going through. This was… really sweet-"

Zack leaned in a little and started to pucker his lips. Right as he shut his eyes, he felt Maddie's arms around his shoulders. He opened his eyes again to see that Maddie had started hugging him. He was a little disappointed but he did what his reflexes told him to—hug her back. He smiled widely and shut his eyes again. Five seconds later Maddie pulled away and looked him in the eye for a minute. Zack felt a little bit of shame for ever expecting more from her. He was happy though, to even get a hug from her. The sweet scent of her perfume smelled even better when she was in his arms. He sighed and decided to break the sudden silence.

"So, do you still like that Trevor guy?" he asked her.

"Well, I can't lie Zack, I'm not completely over him, but I'm still not sure if I should give him another chance." She said, and after which pausing.

Zack nodded his head up and down slowly, a little disappointed again. Maddie smiled gingerly and laid a hand on his shoulder. This caused Zack to shift his eyes off of the floor and on to Maddie. He smiled a little too.

Maddie rummaged through her purse and looked a little baffled. "Hm." she wrinkled her forehead and looked up, seeming to be thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked her.

"Nothing I jus—" She sighed a little "I think I left my phone somewhere.

"Probably back at the hotel." Zack nodded his head as he looked at Maddie.

"Yeah," she paused again, "you're probably right." she said. Maddie straightened her shawl, zipped up her purse and the two headed out of the restaurant.

"Do you have a ride back?" Zack said once they were in front.

"No." Maddie answered with a sigh as the breeze blew her hair. "Do you?" she looked to her right

"No" He said quickly, and with a chuckle. "Why do you think I asked?"

The both of them laughed and smiled together. Zack said, "Well, we could call London to send over the limo."

"But I don't have a phone." She looked over to him again as she got a chill.

"Uhh, you got a quarter then?" Zack said with a nervous half-smile. "I saw a pay phone in the hallway on the way out of the restaurant."

"Yeah, I should..hold on" She went through her purse once again and pulled out a shiny silver quarter. It reflected the light of the moon and the florescent sign in the restaurant window. _'Even her change is perfect!'_ Zack thought to himself. At that moment he wanted to frown, but he got over it quickly.

"Here you go!" Maddie said.

Zack stood there, looking at the polished-looking silver quarter, being held tightly by three of Maddie's powder pink manicured fingers. It was the simplest thing he was staring at, but you could almost see his eyes sparkle. He was in a daze; probably thinking about him and Maddie.

"Zack!" Maddie exclaimed, now waving the quarter in his face.

Zack snapped out of his daze and focused his gaze back on Maddie's brown eyes. "Uh—sorry.." He said softly as he took the quarter from her and walked inside to use the phone. Now he tried not to think so much about Maddie, but it was hard.

He slipped the quarter into the slot on the pay phone and dialed a number with the phone close to his ear.

"Yea hello?" He began.

"Sorry I just need you to send the limo around back over here to the restaurant—"

"Can you tell him to pick me and Maddie up over here?"

"Thanks"

He heard London speaking over the line to the limo driver right before he was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I'll tell her.. Thanks again"

"Bye."

---

"She's sending the limo over." Zack said as he walked out again, startling Maddie a little.

"Oh, good." She said with a little smile.

"Oh yeah, and she said to tell you that you left your cell phone in her suite."

"Ah, the mystery is solved.." Maddie said, "..Thank god"

Zack chuckled a little as he checked his watch. "How long did it take to get from the Tipton to this place?" he asked the air as he squinted trying to watch for the limo.

"Uh, maybe a little less than 10 minutes.. I'd say we have around 5 right now." She smiled.

"Good," Zack said "Its actually starting to get chilly!"

"_You're _starting to get chilly?" She said, opening up her shawl and motioning to herself.

'_If I actually had a jacket that was a little big on me, I would give it to her to wear and keep her warm.'_ Zack thought.

"What size jacket do you wear?" he asked her after a minute or two went by.

"Huh?" Maddie turned to him.

"uh- never mind." He said, shaking his head and about to kick himself.

"Oh look, the limo's coming!" He fortunately changed the subject.

The driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for the two to get in. They both politely thanked him as they scooted down and sat in the black leather seats.

"Wow, this is nice!" Zack said looking around the space he was in.

"I know, isnt it?" Maddie agreed, also looking around for her second time in this very limo.

"Before tonight, I had never ridden in a limo before; at least I cant remember ever riding in something as nice as this!" she said.

"Me too! It's pretty cool." Zack said.

Maddie picked up the limo phone as if it was calling her name and started playfully talking into the dial tone,

"Hello JLo? This is Madeline. Oh definitely, we're still on for this Saturday." She said as she stared at her manicure, and pretending to blow it dry. Zack giggled at this.

"Oh, nuh-uh! Gucci, it _has to _be Gucci!" she waved her finger in the air. "I will _not_ take that fake Prada; they might as well call it Frada! Talk to you later girlfriend!" She hung up the phone right when she started hearing the sound it makes when it's been off the hook for too long. She turned to Zack and smiled giddily; which made them both start laughing. She bit her lip and looked out the window.

"Oh! Looks like we're here!" she said.

Right as the limo came to a stop, she looked over at Zack and she said, "You know, I really did have a good time tonight." She smiled, "I had fun, and this was just what I needed. Now I might actually have the courage and confidence to talk to Trevor! Thanks for everything Zack." She put a hand on his cheek. "We should hang out more often. You're a great guy." Maddie turned and opened the car door just at the right time to hear Zack call out, "your welcome!" and give a quick wave back at him as she skipped into the front doors of the hotel. As Zack followed in the same path Maddie had taken, he smacked into the revolving door. "Aah!" Zack hissed at himself. "That'll leave a serious mark." he rubbed his head with a wincing look on his face as he headed to the elevator.

--------

BLUE-EYED POV:

_I can't believe this is happening! I would ask myself where I went wrong, but I already know. Although, it wasn't my fault she didn't answer her phone!_

_Still, I can't believe she was already on a date with some munchkin of a kid that I saw her with! After all the time I spent thinking about her; she gets over me so quickly. Was it even worth it?_

_I mean, how old was that guy anyway…12? Well, I suppose she could have a little brother; but then again, she looked pretty damn hot for a sit-down with chicken fingers! That place was really fancy too. I just don't know. Will she ever forgive me? It's not like I don't have a good reason for any of this. I still really want to be with her. Maybe I shouldn't take all of this so seriously. Maybe it's not meant to be. But, she KISSED ME! She kissed me after only five minutes of speaking to each other! ..And she wanted to. We both wanted it, I could just sense it. Maybe I can fix this. All I haveto do is explain myself, right?_

REGULAR POV:

After a long, hard think, Trevor stopped pacing back and forth in his room and headed for the door. He knew what he had to do, and only hoped it would be as easy as he thought it out to be.

-------

As Maddie was walking down the hall, she came across London.

"Hey London!"

"Oh hey Maddie! How was your date?"

A smile grew on Maddie's face and she said, "It was … good"

"Well that's great, I knew it would go well!" she said, starting to walk away.

"Oh yeah, here's your phone." She handed it to Maddie.

Maddie looked at her, "You didn't go throught it did you?"

London cocked her eyebrow and started speaking to Maddie almost like an infant, "Do you have Leonardo DeCaprio's cell number in there?"

Maddie shook her head.

"I didn't think so." said London. And she walked off. "Tootles!"

Maddie laughed to herself and kept walking. She looked at her cellphone and saw on the display screen that she had 5 missed calls. One from a private number **(when Cody called her earlier from the lobby)**, and the rest were from..

"Trevor?" she said out loud. "He called me two times tonight and two times…the night of our date." She slowed down to a stop. Maddie sighed. "He tried to reach me." she said as she began to turn around.

But when she spun to face the opposite direction, she was stunned to be looking at that same gorgeous boy with the brown hair and the blue eyes that she had kissed just nights before. He was breathing a little heavy and was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Maddie couldn't help but smile.

"I really did try to reach you Maddie" he said.

"I do care about you, and you're feelings."

"I don't want you to hate me. But I must be too late." He kept going on.

Maddie just looked at him, still slightly smiling. He said,

"Can I try to explalin myself?"

"Of course you can," She said, "But you better have a darn good explanation." she smiled again.

"Well, my grandmother has heart problems and is getting too old to take care of herself," he began

"Then, at the last minute, a little while before our lunch date she was having chest pains.."

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Maddie put a hand to her heart, suddenly concerned.

Trevor nodded his head in relief, "Yeah, she's doing well now. I had to rush her to the doctor that night because I was so worried about her. She spent a couple hours at the hospital to make sure everything was in order and that it wasn't a totally serious thing; then the doctor upped her dose of medicine she's been taking and sent her home. Doc says she just needs a little rest now."

"Wow.."Maddie said

"I..I tried to call you when I got to the hospital but you must have not heard your cell. And I don't have your suite phone number so—"

Trevor was interrupted when Maddie put a finger against his lips to shush him. He took a breath and said,

"I'm really sorry. Would you want to start again?"

Maddie stepped closer to him and leaned in for a kiss. It was gentler than their first, but just as passionate. **(But just remember, they're teenagers)** After she pulled away from the kiss, she said

"Definitely."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, this chapter is a little longer than the usual ones but I had to fit a lot of stuff in it. Plus, I've heard that everyone likes long chapters anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I'm sorry if you guys minded that most of it focused on Zack and Maddie, but I'm just getting all these different ideas swarming in my head and I decided to confuse you. HAHAHA! lol. Well, press the little 'GO' button at the bottom and it will make me VERY happy! I would like to get at least 10 more reviews before I update again. Otherwise, I might end it here. dun dun dun..**


	9. Call Me Martha

**Alright people, as of 10:50 p.m. on Saturday, August 05, I have 12 reviews in all for my last chapter of this fic. As you may recall, I noted that I wanted AT LEAST ten reviews before continuing this story. I should have just valued the reviews that I did get, but still I am happy to inform you that I am back with chapter 9 of 'Odd Couples 2: Maddie and Trevor'! And no, it is not an epilogue; it is an actual chapter, and I have decided to continue on with the story. (For now anyways). A big fat THANK YOU to everyone who has supported me _and_ my story. And to anyone who is reading my High School Musical fic, I just posted chapter 3! I hope all my peeps will keep reading and reviewing :). And again, thanks. **

**DISCLAIMER: Disney gets all the credit for SLOZAC and my story so far. I don't think there has been any characters that I made up myself yet. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously, on 'Odd Couples 2: Maddie and Trevor' :

"Well, thank you so much for everything Zack." Maddie said, This was… really sweet."

Zack leaned in a little and started to pucker his lips. He opened his eyes again to see that Maddie had started hugging him. Five seconds later Maddie pulled away and looked him in the eye for a minute. Zack felt a little bit of shame for ever expecting more from her. He was happy though, to even get a hug from her.

Maddie rummaged through her purse and looked a little baffled. "I think I left my phone somewhere."

"London's sending the limo over." Zack said. "Oh yeah, and she said to tell you that you left your cell phone in her suite."

Right as the limo came to a stop, Maddie looked over at Zack and she said, "You know, I really did have a good time tonight." She smiled, "I had fun, and this was just what I needed. Now I might actually have the courage and confidence to talk to Trevor! Thanks for everything Zack."

As Zack followed in the same path Maddie had taken, he smacked into the revolving door. "Aah!" Zack hissed at himself. "That'll leave a serious mark." he rubbed his head with a wincing look on his face as he headed to the elevator.

As Maddie was walking down the hall, she came across London.

"Hey London!"

"Oh hey Maddie! How was your date?"

A smile grew on Maddie's face and she said, "It was … good"

"Well that's great, I knew it would go well!" she said, starting to walk away.

"Oh yeah, here's your phone." She handed it to Maddie.

She looked at her cellphone and saw on the display screen that she had 5 missed calls. One from a private number, and the rest were from..

"Trevor?" she said out loud.

When she spun to face the opposite direction, she was stunned to be looking at that same gorgeous boy with the brown hair and the blue eyes that she had kissed just nights before. He was breathing a little heavy and was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Maddie couldn't help but smile.

"my grandmother has heart problems and is getting too old to take care of herself," Trevor began, "Then, at the last minute, a little while before our lunch date she was having chest pains.."

"I had to rush her to the doctor that night because I was so worried about her."

"I..I tried to call you when I got to the hospital but you must have not heard your cell. I'm really sorry. Would you want to start again?" Trevor said.

Maddie stepped closer to him and leaned in for a kiss. It was gentler than their first, but just as passionate. After she pulled away from the kiss, she said, "Definitely."

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**AND NOW, CHAPPIE 9 OF 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR'**

_**Call Me Martha**_

ON THE 23RD FLOOR OF THE TIPTON…

Zack woke up the next morning to see Cody's bed empty. This was normal for him because Cody usually awoke early to get a head start on chores, organizing, or schoolwork. Zack rubbed his eyes, got out of the bed and stretched his arms. Then he opened his bedroom door revealing the rest the Martin's suite.

"Hey Zack! How did you slee—woah!" Cody said after lifting his head from the table to see his brother. He now had a strange look on his face; something in between disgust, bewilderment, and trying to hold back laughter. He didn't say anything more.

"What?" Zack asked, confused. "What is it.. a buger?" He started running his hands all over his face.

Carrie, Zack and Cody's mother, walked into the room from getting dressed. "Oh, good morning sweee—" .. She now had a similar look on her face that Cody had shown minutes before. Carrie's eyes were wide as her neck was taken aback. "Honey, what happened to your head!" Carrie seemed to be more concerned than Cody, who had just broken out into laughter.

"What do you mean?" Zack ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Cody counted 'three-two-one' on his fingers just before they heard..

"Aaahhh!" Zack yelled from the bathroom. "My head!" He came walking back out of the bathroom to join his brother and his mom.

"How did that happen?" Asked Carrie, referring to the rather large red bump on Zack's forehead.

"I'm not sure!" Zack said, now sitting down on the couch next to Cody. "Let's see..last night I had dinner with Maddie.."

"Did she figure out that you set her up and hit you in the head with her purse?" Cody asked with a rather wide smile on his face. Zack turned to him and gave him a look.

"No.. I don't remember hitting it on anything the whole night until…" he paused, thinking for a moment with an 'i think i got it' look on his face.

"Until what?" Carrie asked.

"Now I remember. I was walking back into the hotel and I crashed into the revolving door." Zack said.

"Nice move, bozo!" Cody laughed. Both Carrie and Zack stared at him pointedly. "Sorry." he finished.

**---------------------------------------**

12:00 PM : TREVOR'S HOUSE

"Do you think she'll like me?" Maddie asked Trevor nervously as he fiddled with his house keys.

"Of course she'll like you." Trevor said. "If I like you, she'll like you, I'm _sure_."

Maddie looked at Trevor with an 'aww' face along with a smile.

"..And I really like you." He concluded as he opened his front door at last and held it for Maddie.

"I really like you too, Trevor." Maddie said. She smiled as the two walked hand in hand through the house.

"Grandma!" Trevor called. "Where are you? I have someone here who wants to meet you!"

"Are you sure it's okay that you're yelling like that? I mean you did say the doctor told her to rest." Maddie sounded concerned.

"Well I don't feel like searching around the house for her, and if I don't yell there's no way she'll hear me." Trevor said as he peeked his head into another empty room.

"Besides… today is her soap-opera day. I don't think she's sleeping."

"Grandma?" he called again.

"I'm in my bedroom, honey!" The duo heard a shriek coming from up the staircase.

"Come on." Trevor pulled Maddie along with him as he began up the stairs.

"Um, should I speak any louder than usual when I'm talking to her?" Maddie asked.

"Well no; just don't whisper, mumble, or talk really fast. As long as you're in the same room with her and looking right at her, she'll hear you just fine in your normal voice. .. One time when I had a friend over and he was answering her, he started increasing the volume in his voice and putting emphasis on like _every_ word. My grandma was like, '_I am old, but I am not deaf!'_" Trevor said, playfully mocking his grandmother. Maddie giggled. "It's a little scary how much you sound like an elderly woman!" she teased him. "Well hey, I live with the woman. I have to listen to her voice every day! And plus, it's fun to make fun of her." Trevor chuckled and earned a smack on the arm from Maddie for the remark.

"Uh, Grandma.. I'd like you to meet Maddie." Trevor said as the two unlocked their fingers.

The elderly woman turned to Trevor and Maddie. She was short, but still a regular height for a woman her age. Her hair was a dark grey color and it went down about an inch passed her ears. She wore brown framed eye glasses, a dark red nail polish and pink slippers to keep her feet warm. Her smile was very warm. She said, "Oh, well hello!" she let out a little chuckle. "I was just watching my t.v. show."

The woman lowered her glasses and took another look at Maddie. "So, this is Maddie; the pretty young lady that I ruined your date with! I'm terribly sorry about that, Maddie." she said.

Maddie shifted back and forth on her feet like a little girl and smiled at the complement she was given. Then she realized what the woman had said at the end of her sentence. "Oh no, don't worry about that! I'm just happy that you're okay.. Mrs. …" Maddie lingered on the unknown last name of Trevor's Grandmother.

"Oh! Call me Martha, sweety." The woman smiled her very warm, kind smile again. Maddie nodded. "And thank you, for your concern."

"How are you doing now?" Maddie asked her. Trevor was slightly biting his bottom lip, glad that this visit was going as well as it was.

"I'm doing a lot better now, actually. Thank you." she replied. "But I worried more about my little Trevor here. I must have given him quite a scare!" Maddie looked at Trevor as he nodded along with the conversation. "But he showed me that he isn't my little Trevor anymore. He reacted like a wise young man and took me for professional help for the benefit of my health. …You grew up so fast." She said, the last part directed towards Trevor.

"Lets hope she doesn't start crying." Trevor whispered into Maddie's ear. Maddie giggled a little.

"You know Maddie, I remember when he was just a teeny tiny little boy! And he never wanted to wear his diaper; the silly little thing. So.."

"..Uh Grandma.. we're gonna go now. I'm hungry and Maddie has night shift at the hotel tonight! Sorry.." Trevor interrupted, trying to avoid embarassing childhood stories. He was now gripping Maddie's hand again.

"I don't have night shift toni--" Maddie began. ".._yes_ you do!" Trevor lied through his clenched teeth, looking Maddie straight in the eye. "Mr. Moseby reminded you before we left, remember?" He gave her a quick look and she answered, "…Uh, _right!_ Yes, now I remember; silly me." She giggled.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm keeping you. It was lovely to meet you darling!" she called to them right before they started out the door and down the hall.

Maddie tried to answer as she tugged on Trevor. "It was.. very nice to meet you..too! Enjoy your soap-operas!" She said to her as she flashed a polite smile and waved.

"Thank you, I will! And come back any time! Goodbye Maddie!" She called out right before going back to her television show.

Maddie and Trevor were now halfway down the stairs. Maddie could tell that Trevor was eager to get out of there. "..Goodbye Martha!"

Maddie giggled as the two flew down the stairs and out the door.

"See, I told you she'd like you. It went very well." Trevor said.

"I agree! ..But um, I couldn't help but notice that you got a little antsy when she was about to tell me a story from when you were a 'teeny tiny little boy'." She smirked.

Trevor laughed nervously as he opened the car door for Maddie. "Trust me, you don't want to hear those stories anyhow."

"I can't believe you made me lie to your grandmother!"

"She'll never know! Besides.. I was excited to try another date with you." Trevor changed subjects attempting to butter Maddie up. He picked up her left hand with his right and rubbed the top of it with his thumb, biting on his bottom lip. Maddie was a sucker for anything having to do with romance so she couldn't help but melt at the sight of him; especially when he tried to butter her up. "Well in that case…" she said slowly as she reached for her seat belt. Trevor smiled and waggled his eyebrows as he put the key into the ignition.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

THE MARTIN'S SUITE; 23RD FLOOR

Zack was now dressed and cleaned up, watching t.v. on the couch with Cody dusting around him.

"Why don't you just dust _around_ the magazines?" Zack asked him.

"Because Zack, then if you pick one up, the spot underneath will be dusty!"

"Well can't you do something to speed up the process? You're blocking the t.v." Zack said, trying to point the remote control around Cody.

"Well if you would just put your stinkin' feet down, I would be able to finish the coffee table and you could go back to watching your _World's Craziest Motorcycle Crashes_." Cody rolled his eyes. Zack just smirked it off.

"I mean, all you do all day is sit on the couch in the suite, watch t.v., take really long naps on the couch, (which by the way you drool a lot while doing so on the perfectly fresh pillow case that I _just _washed).." Cody said, pointing a finger at Zack. He continued, "..Make our room a mess, and sit on your butt eating junk food all day!" Cody finished.

"Okay.." Zack said, "If that's how you feel about it, then I'll go down to the lobby and eat junk food!"

Cody rolled his eyes again as he got back to his cleaning and Zack was about to stomp out of the room. He soon thought of something and said, "Are you planning on going down there to flirt with Maddie as well?" he asked.

"Whadda you think?" Zack said in an 'obviously' type of matter.

Cody shook his head, "..Then again maybe you should stay in here."

Zack looked confused. "Why?"

"Do you really think you'll look smooth saying.. 'How ya doin' _sweet thang_ ' .. with a lump the size of Texas on your head?"

Zack stood for a moment and blinked. "Point taken."

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there's chappie 9! I tried to make this one kind of humorous, but sometimes my jokes can be kind of corny so.. idk LOL. thank you so much for reading my story! its not over yet.. keep reviewing! lots of love xoxo**


	10. Poor Aunt Albert

**Hey! Welcome Back to 'Odd Couples 2: Maddie And Trevor'!**

**This portion of the chapter is being used to celebrate**

**the TENTH(10th) chapter of the story!**

**(It's almost like an anniversary! LOL.)**

**So far, this fic has come a pretty long way, and there's still more to come!**

**In honor of the _first two-digit chapter_ in the story,**

**A CONTEST WILL BE HELD!**

**Okay this is probably a sucky contest, but bear with me, LOL.**

**It's going to be a vote, and there are two questions.**

**1. Should I go on with the idea of Lance trying to win Maddie back, **

**or should I just make him sort of an obstacle for Trevor?**

**2. Should Zack be okay with Maddie/Trevor and get over it,**

**or should his jealousy take over him still?**

**And finally, I am totally open to any other ideas or **

**suggestions for the story that you want to throw my way. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own a stinkin' DVD..sadly. But hey, there's always Martha and Aunt Albert /**

Previously, On 'Odd Couples 2: Maddie And Trevor':

"Honey, what happened to your head!" Carrie seemed to be more concerned than Cody, who had just broken out into laughter.

Zack ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Aaahhh!" Zack yelled. "My head!"

"How did that happen?" Asked Carrie, referring to the rather large red bump on Zack's forehead.

"Now I remember. I was walking back into the hotel and I crashed into the revolving door." Zack said.

"Nice move, bozo!" Cody laughed. Both Carrie and Zack stared at him pointedly. "Sorry." he finished.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Maddie asked Trevor nervously as he fiddled with his house keys.

"Of course she'll like you." Trevor said.

"Uh, Grandma.. I'd like you to meet Maddie." Trevor said as the two unlocked their fingers.

"So, this is Maddie; the pretty young lady that I ruined your date with! I'm terribly sorry about that, Maddie." she said.

"Oh no, don't worry about that! I'm just happy that you're okay.. Mrs. …"

"Oh! Call me Martha, sweety." The woman smiled her very warm, kind smile again. Maddie nodded. "And thank you, for your concern."

Maddie and Trevor were now halfway down the stairs. Maddie could tell that Trevor was eager to get out of there. "..Goodbye Martha!"

"See, I told you she'd like you. It went very well." Trevor said.

"I'm excited to try another date with you.." Trevor said. He picked up her left hand with his right and rubbed the top of it with his thumb, biting on his bottom lip. Maddie was a sucker for anything having to do with romance so she couldn't help but melt at the sight of him; especially when he tried to butter her up. "Well in that case…" she said slowly as she reached for her seat belt. Trevor smiled and waggled his eyebrows as he put the key into the ignition.

…"I mean, all you do all day is sit on the couch in the suite, watch t.v., make our room a mess, and sit on your butt eating junk food all day!" Cody finished.

"Okay.." Zack said, "If that's how you feel about it, then I'll go down to the lobby and eat junk food!"

"Are you planning on going down there to flirt with Maddie as well?" he asked.

"Whadda you think?" Zack said.

"Do you really think you'll look smooth saying.. 'How ya doin' _sweet thang_ ' .. with a lump the size of Texas on your head?"

Zack stood for a moment and blinked. "Point taken."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**AND NOW, CHAPPIE 10 OF 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR'**

_**Poor Aunt Albert**_

Trevor and Maddie walked into the lobby of the Tipton hand in hand, smiling and laughing. Maddie was absolutely head over heels at this point. **(No, Maddie is not necessarily _in love_ with Trevor, but she really likes him and is always all smitten around him.) **As the two swayed their arms back and forth, all Maddie could do was stare up at Trevor with an ear-to-ear smile on her face. And when she wasn't doing that, she was giggling and cracking up at his jokes.

At this time, Lance walked into the lobby as well. He had just come back from the indoor pool, and wanted to grab a candy bar before he headed up to his room again. He looked up in front of him and saw Maddie… with Trevor.

"Oh, hey Maddie!"

Maddie snapped back to reality when she heard Lance's voice. However, she still had the dreamy smile plastered to her face.

"..Hey Lance! ..This is--"

"—That guy you were telling me about?" Lance said.

"Trevor; yes." she smiled. "Trevor, this is Lance. He used to work here as a lifeguard but now he came back here for a visit. He lives in Florida." she looked up at Trevor again.

"Good to meet you." Trevor extended out his hand for Lance, who rejected.

"Yea.." Lance looked him up and down, still ignoring Trevor's hand. "Actually," he turned to Maddie now, "I'm gonna be staying here for longer than I thought." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, why is that?" Maddie asked.

"Well, turns out that my Aunt Albert is sick." He looked at Maddie, "_really_ sick." He added, trying to make Maddie feel bad. "She's getting old, too. And my parents are really the only ones around that can take care of her. They didn't want to just leave me in Florida, and they know I didn't really want to stay with them at my aunt's house, so they thought 'what a better place for me to stay than with my good old friends at the Tipton?'"

"Oh.." Maddie's smile faded a little. "I'm sorry about your Aunt.. Albert."

"Yeah.." Lance put his head down a little. "We were always real close." he lied.

Maddie's face looked a little more concerned than before. Lance looked at her. "I'll be alright, though." he said dramatically as he 'wiped his eye'.

"See ya around." Lance glared at Trevor. Trevor looked a little confused, but nodded and waved as Lance walked away.

"See ya." said Maddie.

Maddie and Trevor continued on to the elevator. "You know, it's too bad Lance's aunt Albert is sick…but right now," Maddie turned to Trevor after they stepped into the elevator, "I couldn't care less." Maddie said softly right before she leaned in and kissed Trevor. Trevor returned the kiss, and after a minute or two they parted again. Trevor smiled a little. "Wait a minute, did you just say 'Aunt _Albert_'?" Maddie tried not to laugh as she said, "That was exactly my reaction." The two heard a ding and the elevator doors opened in front of them. They walked out and slowly wandered down the halls, slowly making their way to their own rooms. "So, that Lance guy seemed to be acting a little strange. Does he like you or something?" Trevor asked. Maddie sighed, "I used to have sort of.. a _thing_ for him. But that didn't work out." she said. "Why, what happened?" Trevor asked. "..I got to know him." The two of them stopped and chuckled. Then they continued on. "If you attempt to have an actual conversation with him, you'll find out what I mean." Maddie said, still holding back laughter. "I'll take your word for it." Trevor smiled as the two came up to his suite. Their walking came to a stop and the two were facing each other, gazing in to one another's eyes. Trevor broke the silence, "So.. you wanna give me your suite phone number this time?" Maddie smiled at him and picked up his hand that she had been holding. She turned it over so his palm was open and she pulled out a pen from her purse. Maddie slowly glided the pen along his hand, writing down her phone number, along with her name and a heart. She looked up at him, half way done, and his eyes were focused on the uncompleted writing on his left palm. He had a different look on his face that Maddie couldn't quite recall. Maddie put the pen back down on his hand, her eyes still on his. She heard Trevor let out a small sound of pleasure, as he bit on his bottom lip. **(I know, he does that a lot; that's pretty much his trademark!)** _'That tickles'_ he thought as he felt a sensation run throughout his body. Maddie picked up on this and smiled again, finishing up with her writing. "..There you go." she looked up at him. He had an almost nervous smile on his face and his cheeks were rosy. Maddie giggled to herself. "Thanks." he said, reaching to put his hand in his pocket. Maddie got a hold of his arm, "Be careful not to smudge it." she said sweetly, feeling a tad bit embarassed that she made sort of a big deal out of it. "Sorry." said Trevor.

"..Thank you..for the date." said Maddie. "I had a good time."

"Yea, me too." Trevor cleared his throat. He tried to think of something else to say, but instead of speaking he slightly moved his face in closer to Maddie's. Maddie stepped a little closer to him too, but she knew what she was going to do next. As Trevor went for another kiss, Maddie moved her lips and left him with a peck on the cheek instead. She took a step back and flipped up her pen, showing it to him. "Keep in touch." she said; and she turned and headed for her suite. As she walked, her back facing a dumbfounded Trevor, she bit on her bottom lip in excitement and continued letting Trevor watch her walk away.

---------------------------------------------

**I know, this was a really short chapter, but I'm not quite sure what to do next. I think I'm gonna start putting more Lance into the story now. And also, I just realized that I talk about 'Maddie's suite' in this story, meanwhile on SLOZAC Maddie doesn't live in the Tipton. I feel embarassed now because I didn't know that! I don't think I've actually seen the episode ('Poor Little Rich Girl') when they refer to Maddie living across from a ball field. If I did, the idea totally didn't occur to me! Sorry about that guys. I guess we'll just say that in this story, Maddie was fed up with her parents always fighting, and she couldn't stand her little brother anymore so she decided to just live at the Tipton. Let's not get into how she got the money to afford living there, LOL. And um, I actually just had my dad yelling at me because I'm running out of time before school starts and I still havent finished my first summer reading book. (Spark Notes, here I come!) So, I might hold out for a while with my updating. Sorry, again. I hope you all participate in the vote! It may not me much, but it determines a turning point in the story! I'd really love to hear what _you_ want to happen next. A general review is fine as well. :)**


	11. The Picnic

**I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK! Whew! I am _SO_ sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story, but I've been a little busy with school and my other fics. It's weird that I've just had HSM ideas pouring in to me and yet… nada for this one. lol. Again, my deepest apologies for keeping you all waiting for so long! I bet you're all saying, "HALLELUHEA!" (sp?) lol. Well, I still don't have any genius ideas for this story right now, but I didn't want to lose any more reader/reviewers so I figured I'd at least put in a filler chapter. Thank you all for being so patient! I'm sorry if this chapter stinks. I'm probably just gonna make the best I can think of up as I go along. :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own SLOZAC; none of my story is connected to and/or affiliated with Disney or the show's characters!!!**

**----------------------------**

Previously, on 'Odd Couples 2: Maddie and Trevor'(Aahh, that still has a ring to it..):

"Trevor, this is Lance. He used to work here as a lifeguard but now he came back here for a visit. He lives in Florida." she looked up at Trevor again.

"I'm gonna be staying here for longer than I thought." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, why is that?" Maddie asked.

"Well, turns out that my Aunt Albert is sick." He looked at Maddie, "_really_ sick. And my parents are really the only ones around that can take care of her. so they thought 'what a better place for me to stay than with my good old friends at the Tipton?'"

"Oh.." Maddie's smile faded a little. "I'm sorry about your Aunt.. Albert."

"See ya around." Lance glared at Trevor. Trevor looked a little confused, but nodded and waved as Lance walked away.

Maddie and Trevor continued on to the elevator. After continuing a conversation for a minute or two, Maddie leaned in and kissed Trevor.

"So, that Lance guy seemed to be acting a little strange. Does he like you or something?" Trevor asked. Maddie sighed, "I used to have sort of.. a _thing_ for him. But that didn't work out." she said.

The two came up to Trevor's suite. Their walking came to a stop and the two were facing each other, gazing in to one another's eyes. Trevor broke the silence, "So.. you wanna give me your suite phone number this time?" Maddie smiled at him and picked up his hand that she had been holding. Maddie slowly glided the pen along his hand, writing down her phone number. She looked up at him; He had a different look on his face that Maddie couldn't quite recall. _'That tickles'_ he thought as he felt a sensation run throughout his body. Maddie picked up on this and smiled again, finishing up with her writing. "..There you go." she looked up at him.

"..Thank you..for the date." said Maddie. "I had a good time."

"Yea, me too." Trevor cleared his throat.

As Trevor went for another kiss, Maddie moved her lips and left him with a peck on the cheek instead. She took a step back. "Keep in touch." she said; and she turned and headed for her suite. She walked, her back facing a dumbfounded Trevor, letting him watch her walk away.

------------------------------

**AND NOW, CHAPPIE 11 OF 'ODD COUPLES 2: MADDIE AND TREVOR'**

_ **The Picnic**_

"Hey Maddie!"

"Oh hey Zack!" Maddie answered, picking up her head from the candy counter and quickly putting it back down.

"What are you doing there, homework?" Zack asked, peeking at the paper Maddie was fixed on. From his brief glance, he saw a lot of hearts and fancy scribbles. Maddie saw him looking over her shoulder and quickly covered the paper with her hand. "Uh… uh-huh!" Maddie fibbed, trying to cover up the fact that she was doodling Trevor's name all over the piece of looseleaf. "Uh, yep. Homework!" she grinned. "English paper." she nodded, now covering the paper with both hands and looking nervously at Zack.

Zack wasn't sure if he should have suspected anything so he just shrugged it off. "Oh," he said simply, "Sure." Maddie carefully folded the paper and stuffed it underneath the counter.

"Hey, can I have a chocolate bar?" Zack asked.

"I don't think you should eat anymore chocolate, Zack." Maddie shook her head.

"Why?!" Zack scoffed.

Maddie slightly pointed a finger, "Because you're starting to get acne."

Zack moved his eyes up as far as they could go, and realized that Maddie was talking about the red mark on his forehead.

"You mean this?" he asked, pointing to the mark. Maddie nodded.

"Ooohh, see that, that isn't a pimple.." he said, laughing nervously. "It's a funny story actually. You see, the door—and me—and I was—you see, I wasn't—uhh.." he rambled, avoiding his point of the story. "…Hehe, to make a long story short… it was simply an injury." he nodded convincingly.

"Oh-kay.." said Maddie, nodding as she pretended to go along with it.

"So, now that we have that little misunderstanding swept out of the way, I suppose you'll be giving me my chocolate bar?"

"Maddie looked around, "Where's Cody?"

"Why would you need to know where Cody is?"

"Well how else are you gonna pay for the chocolate bar?" Maddie put a hand on her hip.

Zack looked around nervously. "…I'll go find him." he walked off.

Maddie chuckled and turned around to organize some of the candy on the shelves behind her. She heard someone coming up to the counter, so she turned her head and she saw Trevor. She smiled widely and stopped what she was doing. Trevor smiled at her too as he walked up to her. Maddie walked out from behind the counter to greet him.

"Hey, Maddie.." said Trevor.

"Hey.." Maddie said. Maddie leaned in, about to kiss him, when she saw that he looked unsure; Trevor saw this and wasn't sure how to greet her either. Maddie went to hug Trevor and Trevor went to kiss Maddie, their little struggle ending in an awkward hug and a small peck on the cheek. Once they moved away from the hug they just smiled at each other and attempted to start a conversation.

"You working?" said Trevor.

"Yeah." Maddie replied.

"When do you get off?"

Maddie looked at her watch, "I should be done in about… maybe ten to fifteen minutes, if you wanna stay."

"Okay. I'll wait right here." Trevor smiled nervously.

"Do you have something planned?" Maddie wondered.

"Maybe a little something," said Trevor softly, "Don't worry about it." he smirked. Maddie knew he was up to something, but she wasn't sure what.

Maddie only got one more customer in the next ten minutes, which was Zack, returning with Cody's money to buy his chocolate bar. After he left, Maddie looked at her watch, and Trevor looked at his feet. His eyes on the floor, Trevor noticed a folded piece of loose-leaf paper next to the counter. He bent down and picked it up. "Somebody must have dropped something.. is it yours?" he said, starting to open it up. Maddie looked at the piece of paper in Trevor's hands. Her eyes went wide. _'How did he find that?! I must have kicked it before when I walked around to the front of the counter.'_

Before Maddie could stop him, Trevor unfolded the piece of paper and was looking at it. Maddie looked on with embarrassment on her face, knowing what the paper was. A small smirk livened Trevor's face as he continued reading the doodles. Maddie looked up with a frown as if to say, _Oh, please god!_

"Hm," he said, "someone must really like this Trevor guy." he teased. "They didn't leave any white spaces on the paper!" he chuckled and looked at Maddie with a smile.

Maddie's cheeks were rosy. She scoffed. "Yeah! You said it," she played along nervously, "But—uh, uh, that's not mine though, if that's what you're thinking…"

Trevor shrugged, "Well, looks like _Trevor_'s got a secret admirer, then!" he said smiling, handing the paper to Maddie, who crumpled it up and casually threw it in the trash underneath her. She let out a short, fake laugh. _'Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!'_ she thought.

"So, you ready to go?" Trevor asked her.

"Yep! Let's head out! Where are we going?" Maddie grabbed her coat and rushed out, hoping that subject wouldn't be brought up again any time soon.

"..You'll see" Trevor smiled.

--------------------------------------

"Are we at a park or something?" Maddie asked. Trevor didn't answer, but got out of the car and went around to Maddie's side to open the door for her. He helped her out and shut the door behind her. Maddie still looked clueless.

Trevor looked up to the sky and smiled. He leaned his back against the car.

"What are you doing?" Maddie laughed.

"Maddie, here's what you're gonna do. You see that big hill?" he said, pointing in front of them.

"Yeah."

"I want you to walk up there and keep walking until you can see the sunset."

Maddie looked at him, then up at the hill, "Uh, alright." She began walking and then turned her head to look back at Trevor.

"Keep walking; don't stop!" he said. So Maddie kept walking forward. "And when you get there, just sit down and look at the sun. It's a great view!"

Maddie was confused of what Trevor was trying to do, but she went along with it. She walked and she walked.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm not so good with uphill?" she called jokingly. She heard no answer. _'I wonder what he's doing.'_ she thought. _'Oh well, I'll just sit down and rest. Wow, he wasn't kidding. The sun from here looks beautiful.'_ When Maddie got to the top of the hill, she looked down and she smiled. There was a big blanket spread out on the grass with a note clipped on it. She sat down and picked up the note.

_Your eyes_

_Two pools of auburn_

_Your smile_

_It makes my heart yearn_

_Your laugh_

_is so heart melting_

_Your tears_

_They have the flowers welting_

_Your hand_

_belongs with my hand_

_Our feet_

_make prints in the sand_

_And_

_through the stormy weather_

_Our hearts_

_will be together_

Maddie smiled and put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

"So, what do you think?"

Maddie heard Trevor's voice from behind her. She turned around to face him and held the poem in her lap. "Did you write this?"

Trevor stepped closer to Maddie and set down the picnic basket he was holding. He smiled and nodded his head. "Do you like it?"

Maddie started shaking her head in disbelief, staring at the poem.

"..You, you hate it don't you? ..Oh, god I.."

"No, Trevor I.." Maddie started, "I love it." She looked at him. "I can't believe you wrote this for me!"

"Well, I felt creative and.. I had an… _amazing_ inspiration.." Trevor said, gesturing to Maddie.

Maddie pushed some stray hair behind her ear and smiled. "Thank you." She got up and threw herself at Trevor, hugging him tight. He held her close and could feel her warmth. He closed his eyes until he felt Maddie slowly releasing herself from his arms. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked into his blue eyes and moved her hand up to his shoulder. Then there was no space between their faces. They kissed as the soft wind blew their hair. Trevor's hand moved to the side of Maddie's face as they fell deeper. Maddie stepped back, Trevor stepped forward, and they fell down onto the blanket, never separating.

After a little while Trevor pulled back and rolled off of Maddie. She sat up, her lips pursed together and her cheeks pink. She looked at Trevor and they laughed. There was a small awkward moment until Trevor broke the silence, "So you want a sandwich or something?" Maddie giggled, "Sure." The two sat across from each other on the blanket, watching the sunset and eating their sandwiches. It was beautiful.

"So you're gonna watch the game at home tonight?" Trevor asked Maddie, referring to a subject that had come up before.

Maddie nodded her head, still chewing. She swallowed. "Mm-hm" she said. "They're playing the Yankees tonight." She smiled.

"That should be interesting." Trevor said. "So you get a pretty good view from your window?" he asked.

"Yeah it's really good. I watch games all the time. Sometimes my whole family gathers in my room and we watch it together."

"And I also hear that you get free peanuts?" asked Trevor.

Maddie laughed, "Yep!"

"You lucky duck." Trevor teased. They shared a laugh and finished up their food. Trevor gathered up the blanket and the basket and they headed back to the car.

--------------------------------

"Hey Sal!" Maddie called out her bedroom window. "Throw me up some peanuts!"

"Sure thing!" said Sal. "How you likin' the game?"

Maddie caught the bag of peanuts and responded, "It's good tonight!"

"I know!" said Sal.

"Is it half time?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, thanks!"

"No problem Maddie!"

Maddie smiled and opened up her bag of peanuts. As she leaned on her window sill her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Maddie!"_ It was Trevor.

"Oh, hey!" Maddie was really happy to talk to Trevor again. She smiled wide.

"_You watchin' the game?"_ he asked.

"Yep. It's half time right now."

"_What's the score?"_

Maddie looked up at the scoreboard in the stadium. She squinted her eyes a little to make out the numbers when the screen changed.

She dropped the phone and choked on a peanut…………………………………

------------------------------------------

**So there's the eleventh chapter. It actually came out better than I thought it would, so I guess it's not a filler chapter. How'd you like it? Was it worth the wait? I sure hope so. I'm sorry again for making you wait so long. I really am sorry. You guys are the best. Thanks so much for being patient with me and for being loyal readers! And I'm still fairly new to this site so I hope things can only get better:) Please review! I need to know that you all didn't give up on me! Thanks again. I LOVE YOU!**

**Special thanks to nodoubtfan & nodoubtrox. You guys rock! As well as all my other reviewers!**

**xoxo**GrazièTiamoCiao**xoxo**


	12. The Scoreboard

**Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them :) Well, I left you all with a cliffhanger last chappie, and so you deserve to know what's going on!**

**Listening to: **High School Never Ends, by Bowling for Soup

**Wearing: **Jeans, a yellow t-shirt and white fuzzy slippers :)

**Browsing on: (checking my e-mail)**

**I feel: **okay…

(By the way, that thing that I just did with the "what I'm listening to and what I'm wearing etc," that's something I thought of today and I figured I'd start something new lol you don't have to read it if you don't want to)

---------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- I still don't own it after twelve chapters!

_Previously On Odd Couples 2- Maddie and Trevor_:

Maddie smiled and opened up her bag of peanuts. As she leaned on her window sill her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Maddie!"_ It was Trevor.

"Oh, hey!" Maddie was really happy to talk to Trevor again. She smiled wide.

"_You watchin' the game?"_ he asked.

"Yep. It's half time right now."

"_What's the score?"_

Maddie looked up at the scoreboard in the stadium. She squinted her eyes a little to make out the numbers when the screen changed.

She dropped the phone and choked on a peanut…………………………………

---------------------------------------------

_Chapter Twelve: The scoreboard_

"_Maddie? .. Maddie, are you okay?"_ Trevor yelled through the phone.

Maddie's eyes went wide when she read the screen. It said, **YOUR HAND BELONGS WITH MINE MADDIE WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?**

She bent down and picked up the phone, remembering that she dropped it.

"Trevor?"

"_Yeah, I'm here. Did you see the scoreboard?"_

"Uh, yeah! Funny, it… it says "Your hand belongs with mine Maddie will you be my girlfriend"!" ..There was a pause, and then Maddie said, "Hm, 'your hand belongs with my hand' where have I heard that recently?" She thought to herself for a moment as Trevor hung on the line. He looked at his watch…

"OH MY GOD TREVOR!" Maddie put a hand to her mouth as if she was about to cry. "Oh my god that was in your poem.."

"_So… what do you say?"_

"I… I can't believe you're asking me to be your girlfriend!" she smiled.

"_Is… Is that a yes?"_

"Yes it's a yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Trevor took a deep breath, "_Then come outside."_

"What?"

"_Look out your window"_

Maddie stuck her head out the window and looked down. There was Trevor, standing there with the phone to his ear, looking up at her. Maddie hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. She dashed out the door and ran out of her apartment.

(Fast romantic music plays, building up as she runs down flights of stairs and through doors to make her way to Trevor :P )

She pushed herself through the main doors of her apartment building, seeing Trevor outside. When he saw her he ran towards her. Not wasting any time, Maddie pulled Trevor into a passionate kiss. Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, Maddie's hands still on his face. Not long after, a drizzle started coming down. Maddie and Trevor continued to kiss until it started raining harder. They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. It was so romantic. They both looked up at the sky as the rain came down on them. When they looked at each other again, Trevor just pulled her into another kiss until they both started to shiver.

-----------------------------------

**SO short, I know. But I was trying out my dramatic "The Notebook-like" romance writing lol. It looked so much more romantic in my head. I should just write movies, lol. But I left you with a cliffie last chapter so this should make up for that anyway. I hope you liked it. :) I promise that the next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! xoxo thanks. **


	13. Acception: The finale

**Hello all, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I know that you've been waiting and I hope that you still like reading the story and you'll keep coming back and reviewing. I'm gonna be honest with you when I say that I'm not sure where to go next with this story. That's why I've been pushing it off for a while because there isn't much more to say since Maddie and Trevor are together, and I don't really know how to end it. But, I'll manage to put something together for you guys right now. Let's get those juices going…**

**------------------**

Disclaimer: Don't own it after **thirteen** chapters…

_Chapter thirteen: Acception: The Finale_

Zack and Cody sat on the sofa in the lobby, playing checkers with Esteban and Muriel.

"HA!" Cody screamed.

Esteban jumped out of his seat "Oh, not again! How did I not see that coming?!"

Zack looked up at the hotel entrance as Maddie and Trevor walked in, hand in hand. He sighed.

Maddie smiled wide as she pranced into the lobby with her new boyfriend. Something hanging from her neck glistened in the light.

London gasped, "Maddie, where did you get that locket?"

Maddie smiled, almost bragging, "Trevor gave it to me." she pulled London over to a spot where nobody could hear, "And he asked me to be his _girlfriend_!" she whispered excitedly.

"Oh my god! Yay Maddie!" London clapped, and then she got serious again, "You did say yes, right?"

"Of course," Maddie said, "and it was really romantic. He had the people in the baseball stadium write **will you be my girlfriend** on the scoreboard during the game. I was so surprised I dropped the phone with him on the line! And then he told me to look out the window, and there he was…" Maddie said, remembering it, "…standing in the street with his arms open, waiting for me."

London stopped and listened intently as if it were a romantic movie. "What happened next? WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?"

"I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could down four flights of stairs and out the door to see him. He looked just as cute as he always does… maybe even cuter." She smiled, "And then… we kissed."

London squealed excitedly. "I love happy endings!"

"..And it started raining.."

London stopped jumping for joy, "Ew, it started raining? Well you stopped right?"

Maddie smiled, "Nope. We didn't stop."

London gave her a look, "Ew, but… your hair must have gotten… frizzy! I wouldn't have been able to do that." London looked at Maddie and smiled, "But I'm happy for you. You must really like him if kissing him in the rain was worth your hair getting frizzed."

"Yeah, I _do_ like him. I really like him." Maddie said.

"I hope it lasts." London smiled and walked off. As Maddie joined Trevor again, Zack watched them walk away. He had heard everything that Maddie said to London. But he knew that he just had to accept it.

"Hey.." Carrie walked over and put a hand on Zack's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Zack looked at his mom and then back at Maddie and Trevor. He sighed, "Not really. But I believe that Trevor's a good guy. I mean if he wasn't, Maddie wouldn't be going out with him right?" he looked at his mom, who nodded. "…And if Maddie's happy, then I'm happy." Zack sighed again. "I'll get over it eventually."

"I'm so proud of you honey." Carrie said, "You know you're really growing up. I know it must be hard because of your feelings for Maddie, but as long as she has the freedom to, she _will_ be going out with boys her age. And you should be doing the same."

"Going out with boys her age?"

"No," Carrie said, "going out with _girls_ that are _your own_ age." she lightly rubbed Zack's back. "And you're right; Trevor does seem like a good guy. If Maddie's giving him a chance, maybe you should too."

Zack nodded, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey." Carrie got off the sofa and walked away.

"King me!" Muriel screamed. Cody rolled his eyes.

Esteban stared blankly at the checker board. "…I give up."

Cody sat next to Zack. "Why the long face?"

"Maddie's officially together with Trevor." Zack said.

"Oh," Cody said, "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay…" Zack looked up at Cody, "It's really okay."

He slightly smiled, got up off the sofa, and walked away. He stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close.

--------------------

Maddie opened the door to her complementary suite to find Zack out in the hallway.

"Hey Zack.. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the news." Maddie looked at him unsure, since the only person she had told was London. "I heard that you and Trevor are together now."

"Oh," Maddie said, "Well.. thank you." she smiled, making Zack smile. There was a small moment of silence and then Maddie called Trevor over.

"Trevor, this is my friend Zack. He's one of Carrie's twins."

"_Well it's better than 'the little blonde twelve year old boy that I baby-sit'"_ Zack thought to himself.

"Hey Zack, nice to meet you." Trevor put his hand out with a smile on his face. Zack shook his hand.

"You too." he said.

"Maybe we can hang out some time. You know, me you and your brother." said Trevor.

"Yeah, you would like my brother… he's a bookworm." Zack started to laugh, soon realizing that Maddie and Trevor didn't take it as much of a joke as he did. "…Yeah! We should hang out sometime."

Trevor heard his cell phone ringing from inside the suite. "Oh, I should go get that." Maddie nodded and he headed to go pick it up.

"So Zack, why all of a sudden the consideration for me and my relationships? You've never congratulated me on something like this before." Maddie said, starting to think about when she liked Lance.

"I dunno I just… it seems like this one's gonna… go somewhere I guess. He seems like a good guy, and I wanted to let you know… that I approve."

Maddie giggled. "Thanks Zack. I'm happy to have your consent." she smiled.

"Remember I'll always be there for you if something doesn't work out. You know… as a friend." Zack said.

Maddie hugged him. "I know… thanks for coming by, Zack. I'll see you later?"

Zack took the hint that she wanted him to leave. "Yeah, later." He watched as Maddie nodded and closed the door. He smiled and he stood there for a moment. Then he headed back down the hallway.

_The End._

----------------------------

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! It looks like you won't have to keep coming back and reviewing after this.. well that is unless you want to :). If you've got any further ideas please tell me. I'm open to any comments or suggestions. And of course I'm open to complements… so please review! I love you all, this was my first story and you all supported me so it was worthwhile. Thank you again for reading. Check out my other stories! MORE WILL BE COMING SOON.**


End file.
